Pure Blood
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: There were things, even we considered wrong. even we had laws, some of which penalized with death. There were those people, who were pure. Those were the people we had to stay away from. Those were the people we weren't allowed to touch. That was one of few rules I would never break. And yet... Follow the story of a vampire who falls inlove with a human. Yaoi, and blood involved
1. The day I met you

There were things, even we considered wrong. even we had laws, some of which penalized with death. There were those people, who were pure. Those were the people we had to stay away from. Those were the people we weren't allowed to touch. That was one of few rules I would never break. And yet...

With a happy sigh, I inhaled the sent of rain pouring down on the streets below, staring out at the small-town I had somehow ended up at. It was cold outside, despite the spring sneaking up ever so slowly, and a chilly wind brushed against my pale, skin. I stood unfazed of it. Cold didn't get to me as much as heat did. I stared up at the sky scanning it for any sign of a break in the harsh down-pour. I smirked at the conclusion that I came up with. The sun wouldn't bother me for at least today. But then again, it was Monday. I couldn't possibly escape through the hole week. My thoughts brushed against the possibility of skipping out of school for the week, in case the sun would peak out. I shook it off with an annoyed sigh. I'd skipped out of almost the entire last week. I cursed out loud and turned away from the window without closing it to get ready for another boring day in school. I hated school. I hated my class-mates. I hated the teachers. The only one I could stand in that prison, was my chemistry-teacher Mrs Overstrand. But never mind that. I released another bored sigh and turned away, not closing the window behind me. I looked myself over, contemplating whether or not I needed to change after the night. Dried out blood ran up my arms as well as staining my chest. I sighed. I couldn't go to school like this, or there would be questions. I pealed my shirt off and threw it in the laundry-basket. Aunt Janice could take care of that. After getting dressed, I stomped down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. The kitchen was unusually calm, due to my dad and two uncles being away and my uncle in law (I refused to actually call him uncle), Alex had already left for work, leaving me alone in the house with my aunt and cousin. My interest drifted to my cousin, Janice (yeah, I know, they have the same name), sitting by the table with her cellphone, and a devious smirk spread across my lips. Quiet like a mouse, I snuck up on her, noticing her being clearly absorbed with chatting. Smoothly, like a bat, I lunged forward and grabbed the phone from her. On the top of the screen, I read: _Fabulous! (Mike) _I smirked again, as Janice (t.y.) lounged at me and tried to grab it back.  
"Dear Mike. I love you!" I said, as I wrote it down, adding a couple of hearts before sending it.  
"Alex!" she yelled and tried to take it back again, to no avail. I was way faster than her, not to mention more experienced.  
Janice's' phone vibrated in my hand and I flipped it up to read the answer. _You what now?_ it said, a confused smiley at the end.  
"Oh, Mike. I am in love with you." I ranted as I wrote. " I need you. I want you inside of me. I..."  
"I'm going to kill you!" Janice hissed at me, lounging forward one last time and grabbing the phone from me furiously, to explain herself to Mike.  
I laughed at her, and dodged as her fist emerged towards my face. As I dodged, Janice took the opportunity to trip me with her left foot, causing me to momentarily loose my balance. I quickly regained it though, and dodged another hit.  
"I'm not going to fight my baby-sister, not now." I reminded her.  
"I am not your baby-sister! I'm your cousin, and stop being such a chicken."  
Another hit, and another dodge.  
"Oh, I would fight you, kid. Just not now, cause I'm gonna be late for school, and so are you."  
"Die!" Janice yelled.  
Janice grabbed the kitchen-chair she'd been sitting in and lunged it at me. I dodged it just barely and it continued out the door to land in the hallway outside. Oh if only. The chair stopped in it's route, as a pale graceful hand grabbed it, red nails burning slightly into the dark wood.  
"How many times do I have to tell you two. Do not. Fight. In my. Kitchen."  
"H-hi, auntie."  
Aunt Janice looked from one to another.  
"Get going, you two. You'll be late school. The bus comes in ten minutes."  
"I'm not taking the bus, mum." Janice reminded. "Mike is picking me up. That is, if he's not completely freaked out by me."  
Janice sent me a death-glare, and I thought she would attack me again. I was saved by the sound of a car stopping outside, followed by a knock on the door. _Saved by the bell. _Janice moved to answer the door, but I was faster. Carelessly, I opened the door to greet the blonde outside.  
"Hi." Mike coughed awkwardly. "I came to pick up Jan."  
"Janice isn't home now, she's in Antarktis slaying polar-bears."  
Mike rose a sceptical eyebrow.  
"There are no polar-bears in Antarktis. Polar-bears live in the north, Arktis especially, or the north-pole as the no-brains call it. Pinguins live on Antarktis."  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"See, I'm both sexy and smart." Mike beamed, pushing his glasses up with the brightest smile possible. "I know you're the one sending me that text by the way. Not cool, you better apologize to her, or I will come after you."  
"Really? You figured it out?"  
"Yeah, well, duh. Jan doesn't call me Mike. She calls me Fabulous. See, cause my name is Fabulous, and I'm fabulous. Anyway, no need to tell Jan about that, just yet."  
Mike winked at me behind his glasses.  
"What lies have you been telling him?" Janice growled and pushed pass me. "Hi Fab, sorry about the texts."  
"No prob, Jan. I liked it." Mike giggled. "Come on, I wanna show you my new car. My dad gave it to me for my birthday."  
Mike ran down out driveway, proudly showing off a pink Mercedes standing on the street, Janice following him.  
"It's fab right?"  
"It's gay." I called.  
"Says the guy wearing powder." Mike retorded with a smirk.  
"It's my natural skin-colour." I yelled after him, as the two got in the car.  
"Get going now." aunt Janice called from the kitchen. "You don't want to miss the bus!"  
I sighed and returned inside to quickly grab my bag and jacket, and run to the bus-stop. It was a miracle there even was a bus-stop near me. I was the only one near-by who even needed it. Or so I thought until I neared the bus-stop. I'd lived here for so long, I would recognize the sent of every person in town, as well as anyone in my school. This smell, however was new, though slightly familiar. This wasn't right? I frowned. For the last year, I'd been the only one in the neighbourhood to take the bus, and now... My thoughts were interrupted when the intensity of the other's blood truly hit me. I gulped, as my fangs extracted themselves into my mouth.  
"Dammit."  
The closer I got to the bus-stop, the stronger and more intoxicating the smell became, and I was beginning to realize that this smell was more special then I first thought.  
"Hey, Volt!" a male voice yelled mockingly.  
_Oh wonderful, the bad touch trio._  
Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Carriedo Fernandez grinned at me from there black Mazda. Gilbert, sitting in the backseat, only rolled his eyes and gave me a weak smile.  
"Running away from your awful sense of fashion?" Francis asked.  
"Wouldn't you rather be driven to school?" Antonio asked. "Oh wait, I forgot. A faggot like you would only ride your little "Hello Kitty" car."  
With that, Antonio hit the break on the car and hit off down the road laughing as he rolled up the windows. As he drove off, water splashed from the street getting me wet all over.  
"Dammit!"  
"Are you 'kay?"  
"Huh?"  
I somehow, hadn't even noticed getting to the bus-stop, nor did I notice the boy standing next to me. I had to fight back hardly, not to give in to my instincts, for this was the source of the intoxicating sense of blood I had sensed before. I willed my teeth to retract themselves and looked the boy over. Raven-black long hair clinged to his forehead, framing his thin and almost sickly pale face. His thin body was heaved down by the heavy black coat that hung on his (week looking) shoulders. From the moment I sensed the smell of his blood, I was positive, there could be nothing more striking and intoxicating. I was proved wrong, the moment I saw his eyes. They were looking back at me, ice-blue in contrast to his hair. But his eyes were sad and hollow, as though he wasn't really looking at all, as though someone had ripped his soul out, leaving an empty shell to stay on earth. I shivered.  
"Are you okay?" he repeated.  
"I-I'm a little wet." I laughed nervously, feeling his eyes burning into my soul.  
"How far do you have home?" he asked.  
"Just a couple of minutes." I said, just as I spoted the bus comming down the rainy road.  
"I see theres so no time." he sighed. "You can take my coat."  
Before I knew it, he unbuttomed his coat and handed it to me, thereby releavling the (indeed) week figure that hid beneath. A black-grey button-up shirt hang loosely over his chest over a black t-shirt, and his black baggy jeans were held up by a belt at his waist. He was really thin.  
"I think I'm a little bigger than you." I said.  
"It's too big for me anyway. And you'll catch a cold otherwise."  
"Won't you too?" I questioned.  
The boy released a bitter laugh.  
"Wouldn't that be lucky?"  
The bus stopped and we stepped on. I just ignored the annoying buzz around me, as the boy and I made our way through the bus until he sat down on an empty seat. He looked up surprised when I sat down next him, but he didn't say anything. We just sat in silent.  
"Alex!" I looked up, seeing Godric Parkinson and Serino Fans-Pool looking at me over their seat.  
"Where were you last friday?" Godric asked.  
"Where were you all weakend?" I retorded.  
Godric's face reddened.  
"W-well..."  
Serino kissed the other on the cheek.  
"Godric was busy this weekend. Busy being the cutest..."  
"Stop that!" Godric squeaked as he blushed deeper.  
"Stop what?" Serino teased. "Telling you how gordious and sexy you are when you..."  
"Serino. Have some shame dammit, and don't just talk about that outloud!"  
As the realization struck me, I suddenly started to laugh.  
"You guys did it!"  
"Hell yeah, we did!" Serino grinned. "And he was the hottest damn..."  
"Serino! Don't just blurt that out like that! Would you just respect my privicy!?"  
"No way, I wanna hear details." I laughed.  
"Oh, sure, I'll tell you now!"  
"No! One more word from you, and I'll get off at the next stop."  
"But you don't have an umbrella." Serino pointed out.  
"I'd use your bag." Godric muttered. "And don't try to tell me your not the least embarrassed by this."  
"Why should I? You are perfection. You however have the right the feel ashamed, loving but a mare farmer like me."  
Serino leaned in and captured his boyfriend's lips.  
"Oh, get a room will you? You're in public." I complained looking away.  
That's when I remembered the new guy, who was absentmindedly staring out the window with those hollow eyes. It made me shutter, as I remembered them looking at me a couple of minutes earlier. I'd never feared being found out. I was a master of controlling my instincts, but this guy was pushing me towards the edges. I found myself having to fight to keep control, to not bite him. I wanted to taste his blood, I realized. More so, than I had ever done before. But me beginning to loose control wasn't what threatened the most. My control, I could always control as long as I focused. But I couldn't control him. I couldn't control the way he would look at me. I couldn't control the feeling of him seeing right through me soul, peering into my deepest and darkest secrets.  
"Alex? You're spacing out."  
"Huh?"  
Godric looked puzzled at me.  
"Oh, sorry. You were saying?"  
"We're here. At school. Where we're supposed to learn boring things."  
"Oh yeah." I looked out the window, seeing endless of students running by. "Where's Serino?"  
"He had to hurry off, to get his stuffs from his locker. Which I actually have to do too, so I have to run now."  
"See you at lunch?"  
"I don't know, maybe. I'll just have to see how things turn out first. Okay?"  
"Text me." I told him, before he was off and out of the bus.  
I suddenly heard an awkward cough behind me. I looked around, and remembered the new guy again.  
"Would you mind? I have to get to the reception and get my schedule and such."  
"Oh, sure, sorry."  
I moved aside with an embarrassed sigh and followed him out of the bus.  
"So you're new then?"  
"I am." he replied absentmindedly.  
"Not that I'm not grateful or anything." I said, hesitantly as I stepped off the bus (last one). "But do you usually borrow your coat to strangers like that?"  
Pale cheeks adapted a small shade of pink.  
"O-oh... well... When I left my house in Florida I..."  
I supressed a light laugh.  
"What?" he blushed.  
"I'm sorry." I excused myself. "You just don't look like the kind of guy to enjoy a sunny place like Florida."  
"I'm not." he admitted. "That's why my mum sent me here to live with my aunt. Either way, when I left, I promised her to try and make friends."  
We walked through the rain, over the schoolyard and towards the house.  
"Only... I don't really know how to."  
"Well, truth to be told, giving away jackets may be a bit too fast forward."  
Another blush.  
"S-sorry."  
"Hey, don't apologize. It came in handy this time. Oh that's right." I stopped. "The school-reception is just down this hall. I have to get to the gym-lockers. I have some spare clothes there, but maybe I'll see you later."  
I quickly took the coat off and handed it to the slightly blushing teen.  
"O-oh thank's." he said before walking down the directed hall.  
"No problem." I called after him.  
He turned around ever so slightly and offered me a week smile. As he turned again, he subconsciously tossed his hair to the side. My mind snapped for a moment, as I stared at his now bare neck, and the smell of his blood filled my senses. I took a couple of steps towards him.  
"Come back." I mumbled, and my fangs extracted themselves again.  
He turned around with a puzzled look, blue hollow eyes peering into my soul again. I gulped.  
"Why don't we like trade numbers, and you can like text me your schedule or something." I suggested, amazed that I had enough control left to at least not take him right there and then.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Sure." I mumbled, my eyes still fixed on his neck as I kept moving closer. "What's your number?"  
Unsure, I fumbled a little with my phone, before I managed to press "new contact".  
"You're hands are trembling." he pointed out innocently.  
"A-are they?" I stuttered. "Maybe you should just write it yourself."  
I mentally thought for control as I handed the phone to the slim pale hand. After a few moments he returned the phone to me with another week smile.  
"You should probably hurry to your gym-locker. You can just text me later and I'll have your number."  
Before I could answer him, he hurried down the hall. Part of me was angry about him leaving, but the rational side of my was more than happy.  
"I'm Alexander by the way!" I called after him.  
All I got in response was another week smile before I was left alone in the corridor.

I slammed my head hard against locker-door. What the hell was I doing? I didn't loose control! I was never even close to loosing control! Then what the hell was all this? I closed my eyes and groaned, only resulting in the same image I'd seen every time I'd closed my eyes, playing before my mind. I could have bitten him. And considering how close I'd been to doing so, I could just as well have killed him too. He wasn't normal. Hell no, he wasn't normal. No normal mans blood could get me that unfocused. No one, I mean no one, could ever make me loose control. He must be a wizzard, I decided. Of course. He'd bewitched me. Even more likely. He was an alien. Of course. An alien, who was here to enslave humanity. That was logical, right?  
"Alexander? What are you doing?"  
"Holy SHIT!" I cried out loud, glaring at the red-head who was leaning against the lockers. "Dammit, Zeed. What are you doing in a school? And what the fuck are you doing here at all? I thought you were in France."  
Zeed grinned at me.  
"I'm not here, actually. I'm an illusion." Zeed bragged, running a hand through his hair. "See, that's the sort of stuff I learn out here. Things I wouldn't learn if i were going to a human school."  
"Get to the point, Zeed."  
"Well, I'm taking a couple of weeks off, so I thought I'd come to you to catch up. What do you say?"  
"I'm not sure." I admitted hesitantly.  
"Dude." Zeed laughed. "You're hitting your head against a locker. You obviously need your best friend to come save you."  
"I'm living in a human town, and I'm going in a human school. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here."  
"Great, can't wait then."  
I sighed.  
"Fine, you can come on one condition. If you kill anyone, I'm sending back right away."  
"Tch." Zeed pouted. "Who wrote that ridiculous law."  
"No one, but someone did write the law "we are not allowed to cause a scene", and in this town, killing one person, means causing a scene."  
"Geez, you're boring." Zeed whined. "Say, why are you doing that thing anyway? Are you practacing some new warrior-move.  
"No, I'm just confused and annoyed. Alliens are taking over the world to enslave humanity." I explained tiredly.  
"Yeah, course they are." Zeed replied sarcasticly. "Seriously, now."  
"I am serious." I argued. "I met someone, a guy. And he's... he's unlike anyone else. You should see him. You should see his eyes. It's like he can see right through me. And that look. I've never seen someone look so hollow before. And he's so thin, like sickly thin. I don't think I've ever seen anyone even remotely alike him."  
"So he's good looking, doesn't make him an alien."  
"H-hey! I-I didn't say he was good looking!"  
"The solemn look in your eyes is telling me everything. What about his blood?"  
"Really, is blood really all you think about?"  
"You're a vampire! That's the first thing you should be thinking about."  
"Sssh." I hissed at him. "People can hear you."  
"No they can't. If only you would come with me in France with my master, you would know all of this. Only you can hear me. Don't you have class or something?"  
"I'm skipping. I hate world history."  
"You should try vampire-history. It'll blow your mind."  
"Would you stop that? You've been nagging at me about this since we were sixteen. That's ten years ago."  
"Yes, and you said: No, I'm gonna take some time alone."  
"I did, and now I'm among the most controlled vampires in the world. I even have trophies."  
"Boring trophies." Zeed yawned. "Man, why would you want to go in a human-school?"  
"It's my believes. I promised myself, when I turned vampire, that I wouldn't let go of myself. That I would live as a human as much as possible. I'm not gonna allow myself to become a monster."  
Zeed rolled his eyes, and I sat down on the bench with an annoyed sigh.  
"I've never been even remotely close to loosing control, but this guy. I almost bit him."  
"Who is he, anyway?" Zeed required.  
"His name is... his name is...?"  
"Dude!" Zeed exclaimed. "If you're gonna have a crush on someone, at least learn his name."  
His words caused me to instantly jump to my feet, defiantly.  
"W-who said anything about a crush? Don't just make things up!"  
Zeed laughed.  
"Sure. What ever you say."  
"Zeed!" a third voice called.  
"Man, I've gotta go, Alex, but I'll contact you later. See you."  
With that, Zeed's image was gone and I was left alone. I sighed. I would have to leave soon before the PE students came to get there lockers. I got up from the bench, grabbed my bag and left the locker-room. I walked slowly through the empty corridors. I always preferred it like this. No one around, no one to distract my control or anything alike. I would always get a headache in too crowded places. So many smells going around, and so many voices. Still, I would always be able to make out those certain scents. Like those of my friends, though one of them had went abroad for a semester. I could also always spot out the Bad Touch Trio, as well as some of my teachers, for whatever reason. And now, I felt a new sent that I would never ever mistake.  
"I'm sorry for being late, professor." his voice echoed through the empty hallway. I glanced around a corner, spotting the black coat disappear into the classroom. The world-history-classroom. I looked at the closed door for awhile, once again forcing my fangs to retract themselves. Then I remembered what Zeed had said. What was his name? I tried to recollect the events of the morning. Surely, he must have said his name sometime. Like when I intruduced him to Godric and Serino. _No. _I thought. _I never intruduced them to eachother. But when we first met. _I thought triumphly. _What kind of idiot wouldn't give his name at a first meating. _My triumph soon faded. _That's right, the kind of idiot who would care about your well being instead._  
"Dammit!" I complained.  
_Wait, I gave him my name, right? Right after we shared numbers. Shared numbers! That's it!_  
I dug out my phone, and slowly began to flip through my contacts, looking for anything unfamiliar. I didn't even know why I cared in the first place. There was just something inside of me that told me, that I had to know. At long last I reached the letter S, and a name caught my interest. The name I'd been looking for. _Septimus. Septimus Pie._


	2. The day I got to know you

"Students, shut up, or I will call the police and have you all arrested for sexuall harrasment!"  
Such were the greetings of Tindra Overstrand, our teacher in chemistry.  
"As if you could ever pull that off."  
And such was the reply of Jennifer Dxter, 16 years old, and one year ahead of her classmates in chemistry.  
"You'd be surprised at what I can pull off, ms Dxter." Mrs Overstrand answered with a devious smile. "Now, let's begin with class. Most of you are seventeen, meaning, you should manage to pull through some actual stuff in this class. Sadly, for you, I don't actually give that much of a damn, so I didn't bother fixing something in good time, so today, you will be doing something so basic, not even you can't fail!"  
"Ms Overstrand." Jennifer asked.  
"It's Mrs. Must I explain this to you again? Seriously, how did you even pass kindergarten? Now you were saying?"  
"Didn't you just say, you hadn't prepared anything? Then how can you have an assignment for us. How can you know we're doing it right."  
Mrs Overstrand rolled her eyes.  
"It's easy Ms Dxter. The assignment you're about to do, is so easy that I already know the answers by heart."  
Mrs Overstrand stroke a stray of raven-black hair out of her pale face and sat down by her desk-chair, tapping on her computer. As she wrote, the words displayed on the board behind her. As the assignment of the day displayed before my eyes, I slowly zoned out. As usual, when in class, I focused on a specific smell to avoid a headache. In chemistry, that would be Mrs Overstrand. Don't get me wrong, I didn't have some sort of teacher crush or something**, **I swear. But Mrs Overstrand didn't have any disturbance going around. Well, maybe she did, but nothing that affected her blood. Light blue eyes went back and forth over her computer-screen as she wrote, not once looking up at the class that was creating all the buzz around. Her face was a mask of calmness, but something told me she had something on her mind.  
Mental note to myself: "Stop zoning out like this."  
I felt his scent only seconds after he knocked on the door.  
"Enter!" Mrs Overstrand called.  
The door squinted open, and Septimus peaked in, hair covering the most-part of face.  
"Oh." Mrs Overstrand perked up. "My newest addition. I hope it's worth my while. Pie, is it?"  
"Septimus, professor."  
"You don't have to be so formal. Call me Mrs Overstrand. Now, Mr Pie. Here's the basic rules. In my class, we have arranged seats, meaning you work in pair. Please take a seat next to Mr Volt. That's no problem, right, Mr Volt."  
My mind was working on high speed, practically fighting itself. My common sense was telling me how not good this was. At the beginning of this course, I'd been more than thrilled, no to have to work in pair. Sure, I was pretty much worthless when it came to chemistry, but I stilled preferred it. But my, my instincts didn't quite agree.  
"Of course not, Mrs Overstrand." I smiled brightly, though keeping my mouth shut.  
What the fuck was I doing? I couldn't work with him? How the hell was I supposed to focus on class, with that guy whit his fucking gordious fa... blood. Yes, his blood. That was the problem. His blood had an unexpected impact on me. It was all because of his blood, nothing else. What the hell did Zeed know? Inquiring that I gave a damn of what this guy looked like. Please. No, it was all just his blood, oh and his eyes of course. The eyes that were looking at me right now. Shit. He was but mare inches away from me, and he looked at me. _Fangs, fangs, fangs, fangs! _I freaked. _Retract the freaking fangs!_ And why the hell was my heart beating faster!?  
"Why are you staring at me?" I questioned, if only to distract myself from... well everything.  
"I-I'm not staring." Septimus defended himself, blushing from embarrassment. "I was asking you a question."  
"O-oh, sorry. I got distracted, you were saying?"  
"The assignment."  
"Oh yeah, it's on the board. Mrs Overstrand claims that it's gonna be really easy"  
Septimus looked up at the board, reading it through with a bored sigh.  
"7, 12, 0, 14, 4, 8, 10."  
"What the hell was that?"  
"The answers. Mrs Overstrand was right, that was easy."  
I couldn't even keep myself from staring at him this time.  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked, suddenly looking worried. "D-did I do something?"  
"N-no!" I stuttered. "You just caught me off guard that's all."  
"Oh."  
Septimus looked away ashamed.  
"I'm sorry. I tend to get over-confidant when it comes to chemistry. So, eh, now that we're done with the assignment; what happens now?"  
"Not sure." I admitted, leaning back in my chair. "Might just as well get to know each other."  
"Get to know each other?"  
Sky-blue eyes looked at me in confusion.  
"Yeah." I shrugged.  
"Is that really something that should be done in class?"  
"Takes time, doesn't it? Or do you have some dark secret, that can't be uttered  
out loud?" I teased.  
"Don't we all?" Septimus answered absentmindedly. "Question is, how dark is it?"  
Once again, when those ice-blue eyes met mine, I got the feeling that he was reading me like an open book.  
"So, you're living with your aunt." I asked, awkwardly. "Alone?"  
"No, I have four cousins, as well as an uncle."  
"Don't you find that sort of annoying?"  
"If you'd ever meat my cousin, you wouldn't ask that. So what about you?"  
"Well, I live with my dad, my two uncles, my cousin Janice, my aunt, and my uncle in law."  
"Your uncle in law?"  
"That's the guy who's married to my aunt. So what about your family at home?"  
"In Florida, I used to live with my parents, my brother and my baby sister."  
"No way, you're from Florida."  
Jennifer Dxter was suddenly looking our way (know that she never did that for no reason) leaning at her desk to get a better look at Septimus.  
"Like, oh my God! That's so cool. I'm Jennifer. Sophomore, but I read chemistry a year ahead."  
"That's very impressive, I guess that means you knew these answers too."  
"I did." Jennifer laughed. "I'm thinking of asking my dad, so I can jump to senior chemistry."  
"Wouldn't that be the day of joy?" Mrs Overstrand called from her place at her desk. "Trust me, I would be happy to send you to college if it meant that I could get rid of you. Shut up now, will you? I have a call."  
Sure enough, the phone on her desk was vibrating violently. Jennifer was way to interested on eavsdropping on Mrs Overstrand, to stop flirting with Septimus (didn't she have a boyfriend?), so at least for the moment I wouldn't have to listen to her.  
"Oh, it's him again." Mrs Overstrand muttered annoyed, before answering the call. "Ok, what've you got? Blow my mind. Mhm? Is that so? Oh, please, you can do better than that. No, what makes you think that? Oh, dammit, there's someone else calling, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
Mrs Overstrand hung up on her phone and flipped it up to answer her new call.  
"Hi sis. Nice to hear from you again. Oh yeah, no problems. The plane was a bit late, but nothing big. Yeah, don't worry about it. I thought we talked about this like a week ago. No, I promise you, it's okay." Mrs Overstrand laughed. "So how is Es handling it? Mhm? Yeah, I know. Oh, they're growing so fast. Oh she's in third grade now. Oh yes, I couldn't be prouder. Her grades are great. Oh that's right, it's his first year in junior high. *cough* Well, he's doing his best. At least, he seems to be enjoying High School. Oh, and I took a look at those grades. They're beating Edward's by miles. You know, sis, I will tell you about that, but I have a lesson going on, of course not. That would mean I cared, but I'm not discussing that when the demons are listening. Well, I'll talk to you later. I'll call you after work. Yeah, by sis. You too, give my regards to Marcellus. Bye."  
Mrs Overstrand hung up again, before sending a grim look to me and my class.  
"Are you done yet?" she asked.  
There was a barely audible mumbled, as reply. And, of course, a hand instantly shot into the air.  
"Ms Overstrand?" Jennifer asked. "Aren't you supposed to be our role-model?"  
"Who's spreading those kind of rumors about me? Well, whatever, why are you asking?"  
"Well, does that mean; when we're working, may we also talk on our mobiles during work-hours?"  
I don't know what Jennifer was expecting, but it most likely wasn't what she got.  
"Sure you may, Ms Dxter. That is, if you are ever in a place, where you are so good at what your doing that you are one hundred percent irreplaceable, you may do pretty much anything you want, apart from anything that is illegal, I can't guarantee that. Any other totally not relative questions?"  
Another mumble, and Mrs Overstrand rolled her eyes.  
"So back to you then."  
Septimus almost jumped out of his seat when Jennifer turned back to him.  
"So where in Florida do you live?"  
"M-Miami."  
"Like _the_ Miami, with Miami beach, like Ashley Green the actress from Twilight, Miami."  
"I don't actually know who Ashley Green is, and I find Twilight a huge joke against vampires, but yeah, I didn't actually know there were any other Miamis."  
Jennifer giggled.  
"You're so funny."  
"H-how am I funny?"  
Jennifer laughed again.  
"Funny and modest. You're cute."  
I couldn't help but snicker just a little.  
"Well..." Septimus coughed awkwardly. "If you think I'm cute, I sort of failed with my outfit today."  
Another false laugh.  
"So, what kind of music are you into?"  
"Ehm... I don't know, Acid Death, God Forbid, Six Feet Under, oh but My Bitter End is definitely my favourite band."  
"Who?" Jennifer asked sceptically.  
"My Bitter End? That's a death-metal band from New York. Todd Ranne, on gittuar, is great."  
"Okay, enough with the chit-chat, okay? Let's go over the answers." Mrs Overstrand yelled, thereby ending the answer Jennifer was about to give.

"Alright, class dismissed. Get out of my sight before I fail you all."  
Our class didn't even need to be told once. Before Mrs Overstrand had even finnished her first sentence, half of the class were on their feet.  
"Hey, Septimus." Jennifer said. "If you want to, you can eat lunch with me and my friends later."  
"How sweet of you Dxter." I cut in, feeling myself growing angrier. "But I'm afraid he's already eating lunch with me and the guys."  
"Oh, yay! Eating lunch with the faggots. Are you trying to make him uncool?"  
"You know, the correct form would be, homosexual."  
"Fine, hang out with the faggot-table if you want to, but just know..." Jennifer winked at Septimus. "... once you've realized how weird they are, you're welcome to join the rest of us."  
"You know, Ms Dxter." Mrs Overstrand said, suddenly standing right behind Jennifer. "I don't really like the language your using. That's discrimination."  
"Oh yeah? What's that to you?"  
"Have fun in detention, Ms Dxter."  
Mrs Overstrand handed the detention note to Jennifer with a hint of a smirk.  
"It's time to leave now, you three."  
Jennifer put her nose in the air and stormed out. Septimus and I, however, were way slower.  
"Hey Mrs Overstrand?"  
Mrs Overstrand looked up from her desk.  
"Yes, Mr Volt?"  
"May I ask you something?"  
"Depends." Mrs Overstrand winked. "Let's hear it."  
"You know that thing earlier, about being irreplaceable and all, is that really true?"  
"Every human being is irreplaceable, one way or another. But if you mean here at work." Mrs Overstrand chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm the best in the business around 's how easy it is."  
"So you can pretty much do anything you want to as long as you keep within the rules?"  
"Correct."  
"But if you're so good, how come you're working on a school?"  
I fond smile spread across Mrs Overstrand's lips.  
"I made a promise once, when I was very young, and I intend to keep it. Run along now, or you'll be late for school. Oh, and Mr Pie."  
Septimus turned back to Mrs Overstrand.  
"Welcome to Somers High School."  
"Thank you, Mrs Overstrand."  
Mrs Overstrand nodded at Septimus and me before we left the classroom and entered the busy hallway.  
"I hope you're not mad cause I snapped at Jennifer like that. Feel like I sort of blew your chances of hanging with the cool kids." I laughed nervously.  
"It's alright. I was gonna turn her down anyway. I don't think I can handle a questioning like that again today."  
"Good to know, then at least I promise not to question you anymore."  
"You're not as bad. Jennifer just talks so fast, and she laughs... well, it sort of feels fake in a way. You're much calmer."  
Septimus walked silently for a while.  
"It's sort of like a vampire I suppose."  
I froze on spot, causing Septimus to look curiously at me.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked, ice-blue eyes focused on me.  
"Y-you think I'm like a vampire?".I asked.  
Septimus quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head to the left.  
"I suppose you do sort of resemble a vampire." he said thoughtfully. "But I was talking about Jennifer. It's a metaphor. Jennifer wants something from me, just like a vampire wants blood. Therefor she's trying to get close to me, in order to get that thing, much like a vampire would have to get near his victim before he can take it's blood. After that, she'll simply wait for the moment and then snatch what ever it is she wants, just like the a vampire waits for his victim to be frail, before he attacks. After that, it's just a matter of time before she grows bored of me and dump in the trash with the rest of her old victims, like a vampire would drain his victim of every bit of blood, before leaving the corpse to rot."  
"Wow, that's pretty precise." I laughed nervously, though hopefully convincingly. "So you're into vampires than?"  
"Not really." Septimus shrugged. "My sister is more of a vampire-fangirl. That is except for Twilight. I'm just carrying on her message. We don't exactly share the same opinions."  
"Okay, so your sister like "real" vampires then. I thought all girls nowadays liked the big and strong Edward Cullen."  
Septimus released a light laugh, and NO I was not melting inside.  
"You'd be surprised at the things my sister likes. You should see her face at my last boyfriend. She was ecstatic."  
_Boyfriend? _Oh shut up. Not like I cared if he was gay or not. The only reason of why I felt so obsessive of this guy, was because he subcontiously wanted his blood. Not like he actually got angry and jellous when Jennifer was flirting with him. And still I asked.  
"What happened?"  
"I guess he turned too cool to be gay." Septimus shrugged, sadness reflecting in his sky-blue eyes.  
"Oh, sorry. Guess that explains why you don't like Jennifer."  
"No. I just generally dislike anything that's pink or sparkles, unless it's my sister. Though yeah, I suppose it did put an impact in one way or another."  
"Why pink and sparkly?" I laughed.  
"Just don't like it, that's all. May have something to do with my ex-girlfriend I suppose."  
I looked at him with a puzzled look, as he said this with such carelessness.  
"You're a very unique person, you know that?" I laughed lightly.  
"Aren't we all?"  
"So, what happened with you girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Hm?" Septimus asked, sounding rather surprised at the question. "Nothing really, we just grew apart from each other. We just decided to split up. So what about you. I gather you've had your fair share of girlfriends."  
I blanked out for a couple of seconds before smiling slightly.  
"Well, there was someone, a long time ago, Raven, but it didn't work out."  
_Because I became a vampire. _  
"I'm sorry to hear." Septimus said thoughtfully, sky-blue eyes scanning the people as they went about through the hall.  
Just then, Septimus' mobile went off, and Septimus excused himself before answering.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
From the other side of the line, I could clearly hear someone yelling in Spanish.  
"Hi, Esteban." Septimus, sounding rather annoyed. "I don't know if you remember us discussing this, but I still don't know any Spanish, and I'm in school, so I really wouldn't yell so loudly. So, how's Cuba?"  
"DON'T YOU GO FUCKING ASK ME ABOUT FUCKING CUBA AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" the voice yelled from the other line.  
"And how's therapy going?" Septimus asked sarcastically. "And once again, I don't know if you get it, but I'm in school, so please stop yelling so loudly."  
"AND DON'T FUCKING DARE ASK ME ABOUT MY FUCKING THERAPY! WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THAT..."  
And then I couldn't hear what the other was saying anymore.  
"Oh, so the wannabe told you?" Septimus asked calmly.  
"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT HE TOLD ME YOU... YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME YOURSELF!"  
"I do think you're overreacting, Esteban."  
It was calm on the other line again.  
"Matthew's alright now."  
"OF COURSE HE'S FUCKING ALRIGHT NOW, BUT THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE HE TOLD ME!"  
"You know, I don't really think you understood what I meant by "not yelling"."  
"DON'T YOU TALK BACK ON ME, YOUNG MAN!"  
"I'm two months older."  
I couldn't hear the response, cause the other seemed to be temporally calm down now.  
"I understand that you're angry with me."  
"FUCK YEAH, I'M ANGRY WITH YOU, YOU BRAT..."  
"Still, two months older than you."  
"I'M COMING OVER THERE THIS INSTANT, AND YOU'RE SO DEAD!"  
"Nothing says, "I missed you, old friend", like pointing a gun at one's face."  
"DON'T YOU GO FUCKING COVER THAT UP WITH YOUR SARCASM!"  
"You know, Esteban, I've got class soon, so I'm hanging up now." Septimus said annoyed. "Bye, bye, Esteban."  
"DON'T YOU HANG..."  
Septimus hung up and shoved the mobile in his pocket.  
"Man, that guy is overreacting." he muttered just before the bell rang again.


	3. The day I meat your friends

"No, fucking way!" a cocky voice called across the lunchroom.  
I glanced up, expecting to see The Bad Touch Trio, but instead it was a possibly worse trio. The Gangster Trio, consisting Tim Wingy, Rasmus Neptune and, the most feared one of them all, Phil don Italiano, greatly known for his connections within the Italian Mafia (some even claimed he was a part of it).  
"Just ignore them." I muttered to Septimus. "They're just looking for trouble."  
I had yet been lucky enough as to not get on the bad side with the Gangster trio, but I'd heard countless of rumours of what they could do. Septimus didn't even have the time to follow my advice before the three was before us. I braced myself, having a sudden feeling that I had to protect the poor guy, who clearly wouldn't be able to protect himself against three gangsters like these. Before I could do anything, Phil pulled Septimus into a big hug.  
"Septimus, il mio bambino, il mio amico!"  
"Bambino?" Septimus questioned, pushing the Italian away.  
Phil laughed, it sounded seriously weird.  
"Bambino, these are my friends, Rasmus and Tim?" Phil said with a sly grin. "Guys, this is my first best friend, Septimus."  
"Before you returned to Italy." Septimus said silently.  
"And then here." Phil finished. "So, what brings my favourite bambino all the way up here?"  
"O-oh, that..."  
"Is this about that su..."  
Septimus suddenly leaped forward and placed a hand on Phil's mouth, blushing in embarrasement. "Not out loud, you idiot." he hissed. "You're attracting attention."  
"Oh, sorry." Phil said bashfully. "So, do you have somewhere to sit for lunch?"  
"Me." I said before Septimus could answer.  
"Well, have fun with that." Phil shrugged. "We should catch up some times."  
"We should." Septimus agreed.  
"Well, we can take care of that some other time." Phil said with a shrug before turning his back and walking back towards his table. "I'll call you."  
"You don't have my number." Septimus called after him.  
Phil turned around in a swift move and smiled slyly.  
"I have my ways, Sep."  
I shuttered at that.  
"Come on, let's get lunch." I pushed.  
We quickly grabbed what looked the least poisoned. I easily spotted Serino in the crowd (what with him being so loud and... all over the place) who was shamelessly making out with Godric. Godric wasn't making out just as shamelessly because he was blushing all the way to the tip of his ears.  
"Guys!" I called out.  
Godric instantly blushed deeper (if possible) and placed his hands on Serion's chest to push him off. Serino wouldn't have it. I just simply rolled my eyes and tried not to look at them.  
"Just ignore them." I advised Septimus, who did just that. "They'll run out of breath eventually."  
"Are you sure?" Septimus questioned. "They seem to have quite the lunges."  
"Oh, Serino does." I agreed. "He was a slut before Godric so he's had his fair practice."  
Serino frowned and extended his middle finger at me. Godric, on the other hand, smirked.  
"Godric, on the other hand." I continued. "Is inexperienced, young, frail, a maiden."  
It was Serino's time to smirk, while his dark-haired boyfriend gave me the finger. We never got to know how long the two could hold their breath, because at that point, Godric decided he was pissed off at Serino and pushed him away with more force then necessary. He was gasping, yes, but not as much as he could have.  
"Idiot." he muttered, directing the comment towards Serino.  
"So, who's the new guy?" Serino asked, ignoring the comment.  
"This is Septimus." I explained. "The new guy in school. Septimus, this is Serino and Godric."  
Septimus smiled politely at my two best friends but didn't say anything further. He was probably shy, I decided which was actually sort of cute. Not that Zeed was right in any kind of way. No!  
"Welcome to the group of awesomeness." Serino grinned.  
"Don't say that ridiculous word." Godric scolded. "It makes you sound like Gilbert Weilschmidt. And we're not "awesome". We're at the bottom of the food-chain."  
"You're so mean." Serino whined before abruptly leaving the subject to something more exciting. "So anyway, guess who's playing at a concert in town next week."  
"You're brain." Godric suggested sarcastically. "That would explain it's constant absent."  
I couldn't help but laugh at that and even Septimus giggled a little. Serino gave us a pouty look before continuing.  
"No, _Ottoman Empire _is having a concert in like two weeks. And I got four tickets! Concert is free, party is not though." Serino explained.  
"Why did you get four tickets?" Godric questioned in utter annoyance.  
"I wasn't planning for Alex to be still single."  
Serino pointed at me with a meaning look.  
"Stop that will you." I whined. "You're such a mum sometimes."  
"So what are you planning to with the last ticket?" Godric questioned.  
"Septimus can go with us." I said before I could even think straight.  
"W-what!?" Septimus stuttered, in utter embarrasment. "I-I-I just barely know you!"  
"It's okay." Serino shrugged. "You've got two weeks to get to know us."  
"I-I-I-I..."  
"Or would you rather hang out with the higher caliber of people?" Serino asked quirking an eyebrow in a way that said: You better give me the right answer.  
"O-of course not." Septimus promised, his face changing colour for each moment. "I was just a little caught off guard."  
"End of subject then." I decided hastly. "Oh, and guys. I've got some bad news."  
Godric and Serino frowned and exchanged worried glances with each other.  
"Zeed is coming to town." I explained.  
"That sounds like a stupid idea." Serino whined. "Isn't he sort of a trouble maker?"  
"Zeed is like you." Godric added. "Only ten times worse. Can he promise not to be an idiot."  
"He'll have to, or there'll be problems." I reminded my friends.  
"Well, let's just hope for the best." Serino said, before he decided that it was time to claim Godric back again.

The two weeks passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Saturday and Serino, Godric, Septimus and I were standing in line for the concert. I couldn't deny to myself that Septimus looked fairly attractive in his black skinny jeans, black t-shirt with a print saying: "The devil has your soul." and a black leather-jacket. And to top it off, he was wearing his hair in a ponytail, leaving his pale neck bare. Godric, right behind me, was having whatever useless argument with Serino.  
"Septimus." He suddenly said.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you do me a favour and wear your hair down?"  
Septimus frowned a little, and I could have sworn I was a glimpse of hurt in his eyes.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"I'm trying to prove a point to the asshole who calls himself my boyfriend." Godric sighed. "Would you mind helping me out. I'll never hear the end of it if he wins."  
Septimus nodded thoughtfully and let his hair fall down.  
"Better?" Septimus asked.  
"That depends." Godric shrugged, turned to his boyfriend. "Have I made my point?"  
"For now." Serino snickered, kissing Godric's neck. "We'll take it up again later."  
"I'm not sure I get it." Septimus whispered.  
"No one ever does." I whispered back. "Just let it be."  
"Well isn't this gross?"  
I turned around to the source of the voice, and God be damned, it was the Bad Touch Trio. Francis and Antonio both grinned mockingly while Gilbert looked unexpectedly surprised.  
"Who's your new boyfriend?" Antonio asked, eyeing Septimus up and down.  
"Septimus. Septimus Pie." Septimus answered politely.  
"Such a rare beauty." Francis pointed out with a sly smile.  
"That's so fag of you." Antonio laughed.  
"Who am I to deny a beauty when I see it?" Francis said with wink.  
"Whatever." Antonio said with a roll of his eyes. "Now what are three loosers and their new fag doing at a concert for a straight band?"  
"Oh you..." Serino said, preparing himself to punch the brunette.  
"We're just here to see the concert." Godric said hastily. "No reason to get into a fight over it. We can all be civil with a common interest, right?"  
"Is little girly Goddy-God scared?" Antonio asked mockingly. "Did someone _refuse _to pay for your pathetic little body?"  
That was the bottom line and Serino furiously lounged himself at Antonio.  
"Take that back you son of a bitch!" he yelled, but he was easily pulled off by Francis and Gilbert who held him back.  
"Dios mio, you sinful creature." Antonio gasped. "You'll burn in hell for sure."  
"Is there a problem?"  
With everything going on, we hadn't noticed one of the security guards coming over. It was a blackhaired man with surprisingly dark eyes, all dressed in black. Other than that, he was looking generally bored.  
"Please don't make me go over the rules we have on violence." he said, almost begged as though he really didn't want to say it.  
"Do tell us." Francis said with a sly smile.  
The blackhaired guy rolled his eyes in annoyance before starting.  
"Anyone who is caught acting on physical violence or using any sort of weapond, will receive a dot in the list." the security explained with a bored and monotone voice. "Three dots and your banned from this place. Any questions? Good. And now, I have to ask for your names. Let's start here. Goldylock."  
The security cocked his head at Francis.  
"Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy." Francis said proudly.  
"Bagguette." the man answered bored as he wrote the name down. "Spanish dude."  
"Hola, sinior, mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo."  
"Mhm. Moving on, Jack Frost guy."  
"I'm the awesome Gilbert Weilschmidt!"  
"And I have a headache. And the guy with the piercing."  
"Serino. Serino Fans Pool."  
"Great. And now I have to call that idiot." the man grumbled and picked up his phone dialing a number. "Brown... no. No. I said no, dammit. I'm not calling you that! God dammit. _Boss_, we have a few troublemakers. I hate you. No I do not need you to come fucking over here. I just want you to add their names to the list, or add another dot if they're already there. Yeah, Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Carried... yeah that's the guy, yeah and the last one too. And Serino Fans Pool. Three others. They didn't... ugh fine."  
The security turned back to the rest of us and looked at us with an annoyed look.  
"You're names. One at a time."  
"Alexander Volt." I answered.  
"Alexander Volt."  
"Godric Flint." Godric answered.  
"Godric Flint."  
"Septimus Pie." Septimus said quietly.  
"Septimus Pie. Yeah, I fucking said Septimus Pie, what's your problem? Mhm? Yeah, I hear you. Fine whatever. No. Bye. I won't say that, cause I don't. Bye. I hate you."  
After hanging up with an annoyed sigh, the security returned to us, looking straight at Septimus.  
"You're lucky." he said. "Boss said you had contacts. I'm done with you now."  
And with that, the security was gone.  
"I'm keeping an eye on you though." he called back before he headed for another fight at the front.  
"Anyone wanna spend this evening in peace?" Godric asked.  
There was a mumbled agreement and I sighed in relief at the realization that I could actually enjoy this concert without anyone fighting. Right then, the line started to move, signifying that the gates were finally open.  
"Are you a big fan of Ottoman Empire?" I asked Septimus seeing as Godric was busy scolding Serino for getting into a fight, although he was blushing slightly at the same time.  
"Well, I've heard them, but I actually find their music a little too... soft." Septimus admitted. "You?"  
"Godric, Serino, Ayame and I have followed them since they started playing." I informed proudly.  
"Ayame?"  
"Ayame is our friend from Japan." I explained, just now remembering that Septimus couldn't possibly have any idea of who I was talking about.  
"I thought it sounded Japanese." Septimus said thoughtfully.  
"Really?" I asked. "Serino and I always thought he was Chinese."  
Septimus suppressed a small laugh.  
"You're not as smart as you look." he muttered with a small smile.  
"You should smile more often." I commented. "Why don't you?"  
"Not much of a smiling person I suppose." Septimus said with a shrug.  
At that moment, we reached the gate, just to be stopped by the same security guard as earlier.  
"Tickets." he said shortly looking just as bored as earlier.  
We all passed the guy our tickets and were let in. Not too long after the show started. Of course, before it was time for Ottoman Empire, there was the opening singer. It was a brunette guy with a guitar in his hand. Septimus, right next to me, smiled brightly.  
"Hi, guys." the brunette said. "My name is Brian."  
Somewhere among the crowd I heard someone calling:  
"Yeah! That's my Bry-Bry!"  
"A-anyway." Brian said. "I'm gonna play you a song that I wrote, about summer and lost love. It's called Summer of 69."  
The same voice as before cheered even louder among with some others like Godric and Septimus. And then the song started with a guitar intro before he started to sing.  
"I got my first real six string..."

"It was the summer of 69!"  
The crowd cheered as Brian stopped singing.  
"Thanks alot." he said with a slight bow.  
And with that, Brain stepped off the stage and down to the crowd.  
"Brian!" Septimus called and Godric, Serino and I stared at him.  
Brian looked us and lit up in a smile.  
"Sep!" he exclaimed happily. "Dude I haven't seen you since juniour high."  
Septimus embraced Brian.  
"You were great. I see you've done well." he said with a smile.  
"I can never be sure." Brian laughed. "And dude, what's up with the black?"  
"It's just my new style." Septimus admitted. "Anyway, Brian, these are my... classmates, Godric, Alexander and Serino."  
Brian quirked an eyebrow and nodded a short halo.  
"Bry-Bry!"  
Everyone's attention was drawn to a blond quite good looking guy that was waving frantically. A small hint of pink painted Brians cheeks as he waved back.  
"I have to go." he admitted. "But send me a mail sometimes. I still haven't changed."  
"Yeah, you can tell me everything about... that one." Septimus said with a smile.  
And just then, Ottoman Empire got on stage.  
"Alright everybody, let's rock the house!"


	4. The day your mistery increased

"That. Was. Awesome!" Serino exclaimed and I high-fived him.  
"It was a great concert." Godric agreed, showing more emotions on his face that I'd seen in over a year.  
We were making our way to the gate again when a voice called us.  
"You four!"  
We all turned around and saw a, rather scary looking guy, walking towards us.  
"The guitarrist wishes to see you." the blonde said. "Follow me."  
We all exchanged looks but followed the man none the less. Before we could even get through the door, a large tanned man practically attacked us and hugged Septimus.  
"S-sadiq?" Septimus asked. "Is that you?"  
The guitarrist (I assumed he was the guitarrist as he was wearing the same clothes as the guitarrist, even though he was no longer wearing a mask to cover his face) pulled away with a bright smile.  
"Sorry 'bout that." he said sheepishly. "I'm just so glad to see you at health. I mean, look at you. You're out... on a concert... with people... looking happy. I mean after your last message I just thought... you know."  
"I'm fine." Septimus promised. "Great show, by the way."  
"I know, I was epic." Sadiq said with a grin. "That's Marten by the way, he's our life guard."  
Marten only nodded shortly.  
"And hey, you gotta meet the boss of this place, maybe he can get you free tickets or something."  
"Erm, okay."  
And with that said, Sadiq waved his hand and the four of us followed him. As we walked, I started to think. _What is all this about Septimus? It's like each of his friends just... get paranoid or something. Clearly I know far too little of Septimus. _My thoughts were interrupted when we suddenly found ourselves in an office. At the desk, sat a brown haired man in a brown suit, looking curiously at us. Behind his chair, stood the cecurity that had seperated the fight earlier. He looked just as bored as earlier, only now there was a hint of a blush on his face and he fiercly refused to look up. I also noted that instead of his black t-shirt from before, he was wearing an oversized brown shirt. Oh well, maybe he got into a fight or something. And who was standing on the other side? Well, no one but a grinning maffia Italian named Phil.  
"Bambino!" I cheerIed.  
"Phil?" Septimus asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Brown here is il mio amico." Phil answered, pointing his thumb at the guy in the chair.  
"Chio." Brown said with a slight smile. "And according to information you've already meat Black."  
Brown cocked his head towards Black who didn't look up from the seemingly interesting spot on the ground.  
"So you're the reason why I didn't get marked?" Septimus asked Phil with a ceptical expression.  
"Si~" Phil said, with a smile that could either be taken as charming or just plain maniac. Personally, I didn't particularly like it either way. Not like this guy had any right to go and flirt with Septimus.  
"You didn't have to." Septimus muttered.  
"Bambino is so cute." Phil gushed.  
"I'm not a baby." Septimus reminded with a slight eyeroll.  
"Anyway." Brown said dismisively. "It was nice to meat you, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave now, that means you too Phil. Black and I have some security matters we need to disguss."  
"We what?" Black sputtered cheeks turning a darker shade. "I never agreed to that!"  
"I am the boss, tesoro."  
"I-I-I..." Black stuttered. "Yes sir."  
"Good." Brown said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse us. Phil can give me your number and we can talk further tomorrow. I wan to disturbance for the rest of the night."  
We nodded shortly before we left the office and closed the door behind us.  
"So..." Serino said once we'd gotten back out on the cold streets. "Do we head over to my place for afterparty?"  
"Not like I have choice." Godric sighed as he pulled his jacket closer. "Man I should have brought a better jacket."  
As response to that, Seriono pulled his boyfriend closer with his in an attempt to warm him up.  
"Idiot." Godric only muttered.  
"Actually, I need to head home." Septimus admitted.  
"Yeah, I don't wanna sit in your apartment when it's just the two of us." I said, really not feeling up to being the third wheel, and seriously, they would just ditch me aventually to... "So I can drive you home."  
"O-oh." Septimus said, blushing lightly. "I was just gonna take the bus."  
"No it's cool." I promised.  
"You don't even have a car." Godric reminded tiredly.  
"No, but aunt Janice does." I said with, probably too,cocky grin. "She let me borrow it so I could get home without problems."  
She also didn't want me sitting on a bus in the middle of the night, where no one would react if I snapped. She had noticed my change of attitude ever since Septimus became a part of my life... and mind... and dreams.  
"I can still take the bus though." Septimus reminded.  
"No way!" I said. "A guy like you would get mugged within five minutes. Not to mention the occational creeps. With a face like yours, you're in danger just by leaving the house..."  
I froze when I suddenly realized that I'd just said that I thought Septimus was good looking. I glanced to the side. Septimus had caught up on it too, because now he was blushing madly. Septimus was about to say something when a voice from ahead of us called out.  
"Like, OMG! Sep is that you?"  
Septimus froze, and in a flash, all colour was drained from his face. The girl that was walking towards us, accompanied by five jock-guys, was a blonde, blue-eyed, sluttylooking girl, with her hair in a ponytail, her face covered in makeup and all too revealing clotes showing off under her white coat.  
"Lets take another way." Septimus mumbled.  
But it was too late. The girl was already here.  
"It is you." she exclaimed with a smile that made my blood... would have made my blood boil. "Guess I shouldn't have been surprised by seeing you in weirdo town like this. Anyway, this is my new boyfriend, Rick."  
The girl pointed at one of the jocks. I could see Septimus noticably flinch.  
"Oh, did that harm you, Seppy?" the girl asked mockingly. "Did you eeny teeny little heart break? Are you gonna run home and cry? You know I think it's pathetic that a guy like you can't get over the fact that the most popular girl in school, wouldn't date him for the world."  
"What did you just call him?" I asked in anger. I could take those jocks down, right?  
"Oh, and what is this?" the girl asked, eyeing the three of us left, up and down, stopping at Serino with a liking smile. "I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby."  
"I'm not calling you anything, bitch." Serino snorted.  
"And what is this?" Gabriella asked. "Does little emo Septimus have friends?"  
My eyebrow twitched at the mocking tone in her voice.  
"How much did you pay them to like you?" Gabriella asked.  
"He didn't pay us anything." Godric said calmly. "Septimus is our friend because we enjoy his company there's nothing else to it, now if you would please get out of the way so we can be on our way."  
Upon this, one of the jocks snickered and stepped forward.  
"Do you wanna fight me, fag?" he growled.  
"You touch him and I will kill you." Serino warned.  
"Do they know?" Gabby asked with an innocent voice.  
If possible, Septimus' face grew ever paler.  
"Know what?" I asked with a frown.  
"They don't do they?" Gabby smirked. "That's why they're still talking to you. But how long can you possibly hide it?"  
"Hide what?" I demanded. "Whatever you're talkinga about we're not gonna leave Septimus behind just like that."  
"Don't judge a book by the cover." Gabby said with a sly smirk. "You may think he's sweet and innocent but if you knew what he's done..."  
"SHUT UP!" Septimus yelled in a sudden flare of anger. "Don't you dare finnish that sentence."  
Gabby looked a little surprised for a few seconds, but that was quickly replaced by fake hurt.  
"Oh Seppy." she said with an overdramatic pout. "I thought you loooved me."  
The jocks snickered. Godric looked utterly disgusting over all. Serino still looked ready to fight whoever came to close, and me. I was just feeling sort half heartbroken half furious.  
"You wrote me that _sweet_ little poem. What was it again?" Gabby asked.  
Septimus froze again.  
"Hm." Gabby hummed. "_I love you like the ocean loves the sky_... is that right?"  
Septimus didn't answer.  
"What was it after that? _Like a stella in the night, you're beauty makes me cry_..." Gabby continued mockingly, and the jocks were now laughing hard.  
"It's a pity I never got to hear the rest of the poem." Gabby said with a very false pout.  
"Look, bitch." Serino said, ignoring the glare from the jocks. "I don't know who you are, or why you're dressed as a hooker, but unlike you, abviously, I have a life that I need to attend to."  
The jock that was blocking Serino and Godric growled in anger and raised his fist. To my, and everyone elses, surprise Godric answered this by tackeling the other to the ground, throwing a few punches to the face as well as the stomach.  
"Where the hell did you learn that?" Serino asked when Godric finally got off the bloodied jock, just barely affected by the fight at all.  
"My dad taught me." Godric answered with a shrug.  
"Which one?"  
"What do you think?" Godric asked with a roll of his eyes. "Markus of course, Salazar couldn't beat anyone. Markus used to play football, so he taught me some techiniques everytime I started a new school, and of course everytime I was going out, and then when I moved here. Plus, it's well proven that there is no greater ally than that of surprise."  
"That was Salazar, wasn't it?" Serino asked.  
Godric nodded.  
"You see, after Markus is done telling me how to protect myself, Salazar goes in to work mode and starts talking to me of how to handle things and what so ever. I really don't get how those two ended up together. Can we go now? Or do I have to beat the rest of you sorry asses too?"  
Gabby just smirked.  
"You're pathetic Septimus." she said with a disgusted face. "We all know this world would be better if you never excisted. Come on boys, let's go."  
Before I had the chance to lack out on her, the group was gone, leaving us to be just the four of us.  
"Come on." I sighed, grabbing Septimus carefully by the arm. "I'll drive you home. I don't trust those jocks."  
"See you tomorrow!" Serino and Godric called as we got further away from them.  
During the ride to Septimus' home, Septimus didn't say a thing. Not that I expected him too. The things that Gabby had said to him were pretty harsh. He didn't shed a tear though.  
"She's wrong, you know." I said softly just as I'd stopped the car outside his house. I could tell the lights on the botton floor was on, so I was guessing his aunt was waiting for him. "We're not gonna abandon you, no matter what you did in your past."  
"You don't know what I did yet." Septimus sighed as he opened the door.  
"It doesn't matter." I repeated. "We're friends no matter what."  
"Thanks." Septimus mumbled as he got out. "And thanks for the ride, I'll see you in school on Monday. Bye."  
Before I could answer that, he'd closed the door and was walking up the stones to his house. Feeling that I didn't want to leave it at that, I got out of the car myself and called after him.  
"Hey, Septimus!" I called, earning his attention as he turned back around to face me. "I had fun hanging out with you tonight."  
Septimus offered me a small smile and then he dissapeared into the house. I stayed their, leaning against the roof of my aunt's car for a while, staring at the silluette of Septimus in the house until the silluette disapared and I saw the light turn on on the second floor. And then I found myself staring at that silluette instead, as I easily could tell it was Septimus from the thing fram and the long hair.  
"Wow, that's not creepy at all."  
I jumped a few feet in the air at the sudden voice that appared next to me. Caught up in the moment, I haden't noticed the redhead vampire that was now grinning at me.  
"Zeed." I breathed. "Don't sneak up on me like that."  
"You're a vampire." Zeed reminded. "I shouldn't be able to sneak up on you like that."  
"I was distracted." I muttered and got into the car, motioning for Zeed to do the same.  
"Obviously." Zeed snickered and sat down in the passanger seat. "He's cute though."  
"Huh?"  
I turned the key to start the engine.  
"You're little boyfriend." Zeed smirked. "Not really my type, but I get why you're in love with him. Didn't get a chance to smell his blood though."  
"Is that really all you think about?" I asked as we started to drive down the street. "I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay, by the way."  
"Nope." Zeed comfirmed with a grin. "Mind if I crash at your place?"  
"I can't really leave you out in the street." I sighed. "You could kill someone."  
"So, you had a date with a human." Zeed commented tensely. "Falling in love with a human is pretty risky."  
"It wasn't a date." I argued. "It was just four friends going to a concert."  
"And then you drove him home." Zeed teased. "And told him how fun you had."  
"Shut up. Why the hell didn't you contact me to tell me you were coming today?"  
"Well I actually didn't think I would be comming here today." Zeed admitted. "Truth is I've been keeping an eye on this dude I meat. For whatever reason we ended up here, and well, now I've sort of lost him. I'll know if he leaves town cause I can sense him from a mile, but it's hard to determin where exactly he is."  
"Is your teacher okay with you going across the ocean just for the safety of a human?"  
"Yeah, actually he is." Zeed said with a wide grin. "He's the one ordering me protect this human."  
"Why the hell would a vampire be sent off to protect a human?" I questioned.  
"He's a Pure-blood." Zeed explained.  
I send him a questioning look and was about to question what the hell he meant by "Pure-blood" but just then we reached my house, and I could see aunt Janice waiting at the door with an annoyed (mixed with worried) look on her face. I glanced at the car watch. 02.30 am. How long had I been standing outside Septimus' house?  
"I'm not done with you." I said quickly before I got out of the car, followed by Zeed.  
"Hi, Mrs Volt." Zeed called, earning an almost killing glare from aunt Janice.  
"Pleas don't tell me the two of your were out... hunting."  
"No!" I exclaimed, shocked that my aunt would even think that of me.  
"Good, because you know what heppens if you do." Janice warned.  
"I know." I promised in annoyance and pushed pass her into the house. "If I drink human blood I'll loose my ability to walk in the sunlight."  
"Go to bed, you two." aunt Janice sighed.  
We both nodded and headed up the stairs to my room, where Zeed would have to sleep on the couch like he always did. But right now, sleeping was far from a priority.  
"What the hell do you mean by "Pure-Blood?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Zeed the moment I'd shut the door.  
"A Pure-Blood." Zeed repeated. "A human who's soul is so pure that it affects the blood. Don't tell me you haven't heard of a pure-blood."  
"I haven't." I said with an annoyed sigh. "I've been pretty much secluded from the Vampire world."  
Zeed sighed and sat down on the couch.  
"I'll guess I have to explain it to you then." he said. "The purity of their soul reaches to their blood, making it very apealing to vampires. Only problem is, that drinking the blood of a Pure-blood will give you inpossibly strenght even for a vampire. Do to this, a Pure-Bloods was highly popular among vampires. All wanted to gain that strenght. There for, almost all Pure-bloods were killed, as only one who trully loved the human would have the strenght to pull back, once they'd sunk their teeth into their neck. The Vampire government decided that they couldn't risk more people as pure as the Pure-bloods being killed and so it became illegal to drink from a Pure-blood. If you did, you would be almost immideately sent to execution. Anyway, there are still some vampire's willing to take that risk for the chance of being stronger, and resently we've seen someone lurk about this guy that I'm protecting. So that's why I'm protecting him."  
"I didn't know that." I said silently.  
"Of course you didn't, you've been living here all along." Zeed said with a shrug. "But it's not a big deal, you don't drink blood at all, so it shouldn't have to worry you. Now let's get some sleep."  
I nodded and I threw myself on my bed. As I had yet not bitten a human, I didn't have coffin yet, since I didn't need it. Zeed on the other hand could have used a coffin, for he was no stranger to human blood.  
"You didn't happen to bring your coffin?" I asked, even though the chances were slim.  
"I have to travel lightly." Zeed sighed.  
"Do you wanna sleep in my closet for now?"  
Zeed eyed my wardrobe a couple of seconds before shrugging and opening it.  
"I can live with that." he said and closed the door. "Good night!"  
"Good night." I called back before I settled in my covers.  
The thing about vampires and sleep is, we don't need to sleep every night, but we do need to sleep everynow and then to catch up with the use of our body. As it was now, I hadn't slept in about ten days so I figured it was about the right time now. And, no surprise, there was but a smiple question running through my mind. _Septimus. What are you hiding from me?_

"Septimus!" I called across the schoolyard.  
Septimus looked up with a light smile and waved to me.  
I quickly sprinted over to him.  
"Yo, dude. Serino, Godric and I are thinking of going to the movies this afternoon. Do you wanna join?"  
"I can't." Septimus admitted. "My aunt and uncle are out for the night, and my oldest cousin, even though he's younger than me, went to a friends party, so my aunt asked me to look after the others for the night."  
"Oh." I said a little dissapointed before I got a great idea. "Do you mind if I help you out?"  
Septimus looked a little surprised at the question.  
"But the movie?"  
"Meh, it's no fun when it's just me and the guys." I said with a shrug. "They will just end up making out in the back anyway. Plus, I'm sure it will be more fun to babysit your cousins with a little help from..."  
"Please don't say something stupid like "the babysitter god" or "Everybody's favourite bro", cause if you do I will punch you." Septimus interrupted me.  
I laughed. It'd been another week since we first meat, and luckily, Septimus was beginning to loosen up around us. Especially Godric it seemed. Still, he would occationally looked at me with those ice blue eyes as though he was trying to find a hidden motive behind my smiles. There were none. At first I'd thought I'd just been interested in his blood, but I'd begun to find that I didn't really care that much about his blood, so as long as it flooded through his vains and kept him alive. I loved his smell, yes, but I din't have to struggle for control anymore.  
"Anyway." Septimus said, skyblue eyes shining with his small smile. "If you're aunt is okay with it, I guess you can come over."  
"Awesome." I said. "Is it okay for me to come over right away then, since it's Friday and all, I don't have anything I need to do at home."  
"I need to pick up my youngest cousin from school too." Septimus pointed out. "The other two always get home by their own since they quit earlier. My aunt usually picks her up, but she said she'd be stuck at work for longer than expected."  
"I have no problem with that." I said. "It'll be nice to meet your little cousin. Just let me call home, and text the guys and we can go."  
Septimus nodded and I got my phone up. Or so I thought.  
"Crap I must have left my phone in my locker." I muttered.  
"Do you mind if run to get it."  
"You go." Septimus said with a light smile. "I'll wait here."  
I nodded and quickly ran down the halls to my locker (which was on the other side of school). Finally, I reached my locker and found to my relief that the phone was indeed there. I quickly grabbed the phone, locked the locker and made my way back. As I neared the place where I'd left Septimus, I could hear voices talking. First there was Antonio.  
"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a man."  
Then there was Francis.  
"Mon Dui, you disgusting little creep! You bit me!"  
Antonio again.  
"Maybe he deserves some punishment."  
A strangled cry. And Antonio again.  
"If he is such a fag. Maybe he should get what he's begging for, eh Francis."  
I could hear Francis laughed. Then my heart stopped beating. It was Septimus.  
"Don't touch me."  
Francis again.  
"Feisty little one. I know someone who just might like that."  
Another strangled cry, and by now I was running. Gilbert spoke.  
"Let him go. He's been through enough already."  
Antonio.  
"Oh, but we've just gotten started."  
Gilbert again, in an angrier tone.  
"I said. Let him go. Don't push him further to the edge."  
Francis.  
"You speak as was he your frie..."  
The next strangled cry belonged to Francis. Finally, I reached Septimus again. A large tanned man with dreads was glaring darkly at Francis and Antonio who were hovering to a wall. Gilbert was also glaring down at his two, supposedly, friends. Meanwhile, Septimus was sitting on the floor in shock, with some guy I'd never seen in front of him.  
"Sep." he said softly.  
There was my blood boiling again. Who was he to call Septimus "Sep"?  
"Sep." the guy repeated, just as I reached them too. "Are you okay?"  
"What happened here?" I demanded.  
"Don't raise your voice." the stranger warned. "It'll only make it worse. We caught these two picking on Sep so we stepped in."  
"Septimus?" I asked softly but recieved no answer.  
"Sep." the stranger asked again, reacher forward and placing a gentle hand on Septimus shoulder.  
This seemed to snap Septimus out of his trance, because before I could react, Septimus eye's widened and his hand flew up.  
SLAP!


	5. The day I met your cousins

SLAP!  
"Don't touch me." Septimus hissed between gritted teeth.  
"Sep." the guy said, rubbing his sore cheek.  
"Don't call me that!" Septimus warned and got up on wobbly feet. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"That'd be my fault." the tanned guy that had by now chased Francis and Antonio away, while Gilbert had stayed.  
"Hi Esteban." Septimus muttered. "You know when you said: I'm coming over. I really didn't take you seriously."  
"You should, brat." Esteban growled.  
"Still older than you." Septimus sighed as he started to walk, heading for the elementary school. The rest of us were quick to follow. "And why the hell did you have to bring _him_?"  
"I have a name." The darkhaired guy who still had a red mark on his cheek, reminded.  
"Yeah, I know. How about _asshole_?" Septimus suggested sarcastically.  
"If you'd just give me a chance to explain myself." 'Asshole' tried.  
"No thanks?" Septimus. "Just tell me why you're here and then get the hell out of my life... again."  
"Sep."  
"No, not _Sep_. My fucking name is Septimus." Septimus growled. "Now tell me why you're here."  
"Esteban gave me a call and asked me to lend him my car." Asshole explained. "He seemed anxious so I got worried so I went along just to make sure you were alri..."  
"LOOK AT ME!" Septimus yelled and spun around on his heel. "Does it look like I'm okay?"  
"I-I..."  
"Don't you dare come here to tell me you were worried. Don't you dare fucking tell me that you care! Cause if you cared you wouldn't have done this to me in the first place."  
"I do care, or I wouldn't have driven across the bloody nation." Asshole argued. "Do you have any idea how much you're scaring the rest of us?"  
"So Esteban told you then. Then why the hell are you here?"  
"Because you're my friend."  
"Yeah but not..."  
"Would anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" I cried out in desperation. "Who the hell are you people? And you, dude."  
I directed my attention to Asshole.  
"Septimus asked you to leave. Why the hell are you still here, pestering him?"  
"Stay out of this, stranger." Asshole growled. "This has got nothing to do with you, so just leave it. I can take care of Sep's problem just fine."  
"Make me." I growled back.  
Asshole and I stared darkly at each other. I didn't know who the hell this guy was, but if he was upsetting Septimus, then he sure as hell didn't have the right to be here.  
"Would you two stop it?" Septimus sighed. "It's annoying."  
"Sorry." Asshole and I muttered.  
"Whatever." Septimus muttered and sat down on a nearby bench.  
It seemed as though he was actually going to tell me what was going on.  
"Alexander, this is Andrew." he sighed. "Asshole, this is Alexander."  
"And your relationship with him is...?" I asked.  
"Andrew is my ex boyfriend." Septimus explained. "The one who got too cool for me."  
"If you'd just listen, I could explain that." Andrew sighed. "The reason I... broke upm wasn't because I was ashamed of you. My parents forced me to break up with you because they didn't approve of our relationship. I'm not asking you to back. I know we've both moved on. But I'm asking you to just be my friend again."  
Septimus stared at Andrew with a frown for a long while and for a moment, I thought he was going to slap him again (not that I would have minded) but then his lips twisted upwards before he broke into a bright smile and giggled.  
"What's so funny?" Andrew questioned.  
"You're soo..."  
The rest was covered in more hysteric giggle that soon developed to cheer laughter. After a few minutes, the laughter died down enough for him to talk again, and I found myself wishing he wouldn't stop.  
"You haven't changed a bit since back then." he said.  
"How do you mean?" Andrew asked, looking sort of crossed at being laughed at.  
"You're so totally wannabe vampire." Septimus answered.  
This caused Esteban to roar out in laughter too while Andrew raised a questioning eyebrow at the comment.  
"I'm not wannabe vampire." he complained but soon smiled as well. "So, are we friends again."  
"Yeah." Septimus said softly before getting up. "But I really have to pick Cindy up now. I'm assuming you guys have somewhere to stay."  
"We're staying in an hotel." Esteban promised.  
"Well, I know you want to yell at me, but let's do that some other day." Septimus said with a semi smile. "I have plans for tonight."  
Andrew and Septimus shared a quick hug, as did Septimus and Esteban before we separated. Septimus and I walked in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up.  
"Has that happened before?"  
"Has my exboyfriend driven across the entire USA to meet me? No."  
I chuckled a little at the sarcastic remark but then I returned to the matter at hand.  
"I meant the whole deal with Antonio, Francis and Gilbert."  
"Don't pick on Gilbert." Septimus muttered and dug his hands into his pockets. "He tried to help the best he could. And about that other thing, I've felt it coming for awhile."  
"And you didn't tell anyone?" I asked with a frown.  
"I didn't have any proof." Septimus only answered.  
I was about to comment on that and tell him that he had to tell a teacher, but just then I was distracted by a incredibly strong scent, one that could have literally thrown a, none prepared vampire with less self-control than I have, at least twenty feet away. The smell was followed not all too long by the happy sound of a smile.  
"Septimus!"  
_OMG_.  
A girl of barely seen charged at us, long black hair swirling around her like she was stuck in a hurricane, bright blue eyes shining with excitement and the brightest smile possible stuck on her face. She took a big leap and hugged Septimus, who just barely managed to catch her, tightly.  
"I missed you during school today." she said brightly.  
Septimus coughed lightly at the impact of the surprisingly strong girl and adjusted his grip so she wouldn't fall..  
"I saw you this morning, didn't I?" he reminded and put her down on the ground.  
"But that was so long ago." the girl said with a pout before her big eyes landed on me and she hid behind Septimus. "Who are you?"  
"This is my friend, Alexander." Septimus explained. "Trust me, he's not dangerous. Alexander, this is my smallest cousin, Cindy."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess." I said, trying to ignore the slight nauseousness I felt from being around her.  
Cindy stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in Septimus' ear. Septimus blushed brightly in reaction to whatever she'd said and coughed awkwardly.  
"Let's go." he said, taking Cindy by the hand. "We don't want to miss the buss."  
Cindy skipped down the road and swung her arm back and forth. Having heard Zeed explain it all, it was clear to me that this little child was a pure-blood too, and yet she was so different from Septimus. In fact, they were almost the exact opposite.

Septimus' house was fairly big with two stories, a wooden door, and I noticed this time (since it was dark the last time) that they had small statues in the garden of different animals. Cindy was fast to run inside and take off her outdoor clothes before happily skipping around the house, probably checking to see who was home. Septimus and I, on the other side took our time, taking our stuffs off and putting our shoes away. The indoor was pretty cosy, with a direct connection to the living-room, further connection to the kitchen and a stair that lead to the second floor. There were some pictures of children, which I guessed was Septimus' cousins, as well as one that looked to be from the sixties to seventies. It portraited two girls on a swing, assumingly Septimus' mum and her sister.  
"Nice place." I said, placing my bag at the door. "Were are the others?"  
"Edward is probably off with his friends, buying a gift at last minute." Septimus explained and slummed down in the couch. "If Severus is home, Cindy will find him right about..."  
"Big brother!" Cindy yelled from the second floor.  
I could faintly hear a muffled sound and a thud as if someone collided with the floor.  
"Man down!" a teenage voice called. "Man down, I need back up!"  
"Solve it by yourself!" Septimus called back up.  
"Which one was that?" I asked.  
"Severus." Septimus explained. "Which reminds me, where the hell is Luna?"  
The question was answered by the door opening and a girl, who looked fairly like Cindy, just a little older, stepped in.  
"Hi, Sep." she called. "Is mum home?"  
"Working still, James will pick her up after work." Septimus informed.  
"Cool, then it's okay for my friend to come over." Luna said hopefully.  
"No way." Septimus said. "You're too young to have a boyfriend, so don't even bother."  
Luna stuck her tounge out and stomped off the stairs.  
"So, eh, what do you wanna do?" Septimus asked awkwardly.  
I didn't even have a chance to answer before Cindy rushed back down the stairs.  
"Cousin Septimus, uncle Alexander." she said looking betwen the two of us with big pleading eyes. "Will you watch Tinkerbell with me?"  
Septimus and I exchanged looks, it was clear that Septimus was worried that the question had scared me off, but I simply smiled.  
"I'll be happy to, but you'll have to explain a thing or two for me." I said, pretending as though I had no idea who Tinkerbell was.  
Cindy nodded eagerly and started to explain everything about Tinkerbell and the world of the fairies, sounding fully convinced that they actually existed.  
And after that, the movie started. It was actually rather peaceful, sitting there, watching Tinkerbell talk with the little human (who reminded me a lot of the little kid next to me). When the movie was over, and the little fairy had toasted with papa human, Septimus looked at the clock on the wall.  
"I should start on dinner. Do you mind helping?" he asked. "Or do you wanna play with Cindy?"  
"I'll help." I said with a semi smile, and within second, Cindy had dashed up the stairs, probably to talk to her brother or sister.  
Judging by the thud up stairs, I guessed it to be his brother.  
"We usually don't do anything fancy on fridays." Septimus said as he got incredients for Spagetti Carbonara out of the cupbords. "If you can just start on the pasta, that'd be great."  
I nodded with a smile, and dug out a large pot which I filled with water, while Septimus worked on the sauce. At first we both stood there in silent, Septimus working, and me staring at the slowly heating water. Septimus cursed when he spilled a little and stained his shirt (the same one he'd worn when we first met).  
"Hey, you wear that shirt a lot." I said absentmindedly. "Maybe you should take it off while cooking."  
"No." Septimus replied hastily. "It's not worth the trouble."  
"Well, okay." I said with a shrug, before continuing with the food.

Not long after, Septimus had placed five plates of delicious looking Pasta Carbonara on the dinner table.  
"Dinner is ready!" he called out.  
It didn't take long before the sound of footsteps could be heard, and soon Septimus' cousins were all seated at the table. I now realized that this was the first time I'd seen Severus. I quickly noted that he was quite similar to his siblings, and a little to Septimus as well.  
"Wow, Sep." Luna said. "You're really good at this. It feels like I'm eating heaven."  
"It's just Carbonara." Septimus reminded calmly. "And no mather how much you flatter me, I'm not going to let you invite your so called boyfriend."  
Luna pouted but she didn't argue. It was quite obvious that this was a lost cause.  
"So, Alexander." Luna said. "Are _you_ staying over?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Interesting." Luna said with a slight snicker. "Anyway, I'll be going now, I've gotta study for a test on Monday. Thanks for dinner."  
"Remember to come down and say good night." Septimus called with a sigh.  
"Yeah, I'll be in my room too, with Cindy" Severus said."We're gonna play."  
"Yay!" Cindy cheered and left her chair. "Thanks for dinner."  
Septimus send a smile after them and like that we were left in the kitchen again.

Later that night, after having tucked Cindy in, Septimus and I sat in the sofa, scrolling through the channels.  
"Nothing." Septimus explained. "You'd think they'd have something worth watching on a Friday."  
Septimus scrolled through the channels another time before he finally landed on what appared to be some sort of romantic comedy. "Bridget Jones' diary"  
"At least it's some fairly good actors." I said, reading aloud from wikipedia on my phone. "Like Collin Firth."  
"I think that's the guy who played in Pride and Prejudice." Septimus said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess that will do."  
And so we watched, with mild interest, as there was some stupid conversation about Collin Firth's (at least I think it was him) shirt, which admittedly was very ugly.  
If someone asked me later, how the movie ended, I would have no idea, cause by the end of the movie both Septimus and I were sound asleep on the couch, Septimus head gently (and subconsciously) leaned against my shoulder and me resting my head on his. Strange as it may sound, that was the best sleep I'd had in a long while.


	6. Your Secret

**Warning:**

**The chapter you're about to read includes blood and strong material.**

I woke up the following morning to the sound of a soft whistle. I faintly recognized it as the main theme from Harry Potter. My nose also caught the sent of fresh pancakes. It brought back memories from the time when I'd still been a human and still actually needed to eat food. I tiredly decided to open my eyes and found that I was a still on the couch in Septimus' house with a warm blanket over me. Septimus was lying at my side with his head rested against my shoulder and a peaceful smile on his face. His ravenblack hair hung in his hand and even in his sleep he had a small blush on his cheeks. Quiet steps made their ways down the stairs, I looked up and locked eyes with a middleaged darkhaired man. He was cashiously dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans and bare feet.

"You must be Alexander." he said with a small smile, speaking quietly as to not wake his nephew. "I'm James."

James extended his hand at me. I shook it awkwardly, still careful not to wake Septimus.

"The kids aren't awake yet, and my wife hates being disturbed while cooking." James continued. "I'm sure you never got to see the garden yesterday. What do you say I show it to you right now. It's beautiful in the morning."

"Yeah sure." I said and carefully moved Septimus aside, placing his head on the pillow.

He stirred slightly but remained sleeping. And so I followed James out of the main door to the garden on the backside. He was right. The garden was trully beauitful and I could tell, whoever was in charge of it, had put a lot of effort in to it.

"This is quite impressive." I commented.

"My wife has been working hard on it." James explained. "It keeps her reminded of her home in Florida."

James led me through the garden, showing various things until he sat down on a bench.

"Sit down." he informed calmly, yet with a stern tone to his voice.

I nodded and did as told. James sat quietly for a while before he spoke up.

"Septimus and I aren't bloodrelated." he started with a far off gaze. "But you should know that I really do care about him."

"I don't doubt." I said.

"As I'm sure you know Septimus moved here due to a few complications at home." he continued. "So I want you to know, that we're both very glad to see that Septimus are making friends. However…"

James turned and looked sternly right at me.

"I am not dumb." he said. "I know very well what people are capable of doing. And don't believe for one minute, that I can't see the way you looked at him. Hurt my nephew and I will come after you. And I'm not even the dangerous person here. I've met his dad. I've seen what he can do when angry."

"S-sir." I said, putting my hands up in defence. "I would never hurt Septimus! I swear, he's the last person on earth I would ever want to hurt."

James let out a small smile.

"Good." he said, standing up and giving me a light pat on the shoulder. "Keep to that word, cause I can't afford to see my wife sad."

James started to walk back.

"James." I called after him on pure instinct.

James looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was wonderig…" I said hesitantly. "There's a lot of things going on, and everyone who knows Septimus since before seems so… worried and overprotective of him. What is it I don't know."

James offered me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." he said. "That's not in my place to tell you."

I was about to argue with that when a voice called from the kitchen window.

"James! Are you out here? Breakfast is on the table." the voice, sounding strangly familiar, called. "Oh, and is Alexander out there with you?"

"Thank you dear." James called back. "We'll be in, in a minute."

I followed James inside. The missis of the house wasn't to be found in the kitchen, but I figured she'd gone somewhere. Luna, Cindy, Severus and another guy were already sitting at the table.

"Hey, it's Septimus' new friend." the oldest (Edward, I supposed) said with a grin. "I'm Edward."

"Alexander." I greeted.

"Alexander! Sit next to me." Cindy begged with big eyes.

I smiled slightly and did as told, cause I didn't want to start a riot. James sat down at the head of the table too, after taking the bacon off the stove.

"Where's Septimus?" he asked, looking at Edward.

"Said he was taking a shower, but he'll be down soon." Edward explained. "Mum got a call from aunt Marcia, but it probably won't take long."

As on que, I could hear footsteps comming down the stairs and the same whistle as before. And at last I got a good look on Septimus' aunt. She was a beautiful woman, with raven hair like Septimus'. Sky blue eyes, just like Septimus and a calm smile on her face. Her hair was in a ponytale, leaving only a few strands in her face. She was also my science teacher. I didn't even have time to comment before I new footsteps rushed down the stairs. Septimus entered the kitchen, still dripping wet and only wearing his boxers and an unbuttomed shirt. His cheecks were scarlet.

"Did you forget to tell him?" Mrs. Overstrand asked, raising an eyebrow at Septimus. "Oh, and do dry yourself, you're going to catch a cold like that."

Septimus nodded numbly and rushed back up the stairs.

"I should talk to him." I said awkwardly.

Mrs. Overstrand nodded with a small smile.  
"We'll save the two of you some breakfast." she added. "Oh, up the stairs, two the left, second door."

I nodded a quick thank you as though I didn't already know which was his room… what the hell did I just think? Am I really a crazy stalker?

Anyway, I went up the stairs to the room where I knew I would find Septimus. The door was closed so I decided to nock, just for safety.

"Sep?" I asked, just barely noticing the fact that I'd used his nickname.

"Just a minute." I heard him mutter from inside.

"Is it really that embarrasing?" I asked through the door?

"I-I'm changing, so don't come in yet."

A small blush spread across my cheecks but I ignored it. Eventually Septimus opened the door, now dressed in his usual skinny jeans and another old shirt.

"Sorry, I should probably have told you before." he said, looking down at the ground. "It's just… I couldn't risk doing it in school, since people might overhear."

"I get it." I said, leaning against the doorframe. "You don't want people like Jennifer finding out."

"Exactly." Septimus said. "Are you angry for not telling you?"

I looked at Septimus, unable to even imagine myself being mad at him.

"Not at all." I said, and caught myself and Septimus by surprise by hugging him.

Septimus remained frozen.

"B-b-breakfast." he stuttered.

I nodded and let go of Septimus. The moment I did, Septimus rushed down the stairs. I followed him shortly.

Breakfast was a little awkward at first, but eventually it eased up.

"You were home late." Septimus commented, glancing at Edward.

"I wasn't that late." Edward defended himself.

"Did something happen?" Septimus pressed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked, and even I could detect a small blush on his cheeks.

"Edward, don't curse in front of your sisters." Mrs. Overstrand scolded. "Anyway, what did happen last night. See, that friend of yours… I ivolentarily talked to his mother in school yesterday, and she said that they weren't having party. Makes me wonder, where _were _you, yesterday?"

"Fine, I went to a friends house, but I didn't tell you cause… he's scared of you."

Mrs. Overstrand raised an eyebrow, just like she usually did towards Jennifer in class.

"As you will." she said eventually and continued on with talking to Luna.

Septimus and I finished quickly, and after thanking for the breakfast we went back to his room. Come to think of it, this was the first time I'd seen it from the inside. Septimus' room was fairly small, only consisting a bed and a drawer. The walls however were covered in posters of different bands, all of which looked like they were about to summon the devil, though I didn't mention that. His laptop was resting on top of the drawer along with some books.

"Feel free to sit down." Septimus offered, gesturing to the bed.

I did so and Septimus awkwardly sat down on the other side of the bed. After a moment of absolute awkward silence, I asked:

"So, what's up with "invoulentarily" talking to that friend's mother."

"Oh that." Septimus said with a shrug. "She was referring to Mrs. Trey."

"Mrs. Trey is awesome!" I exclaimed.

Mrs. Trey was our P.E. teacher, and everyone loved her.

"Yep, but for whatever reason, aunt Tindra hates her." Septimus said with a shrug. "Can't be helped though, since she's practically the best friend of uncle James."

"Complicated." I muttered.

Septimus chuckled and nodded. I felt like I should talk to him about that, out of nowhere, hug, but at the same time I felt like it'd only make things worse. I mean, it wasn't as though I could just tell him that I hugged him cause my heart breaks everytime he looks sad. I saw saved by my phone going off. I offered Septimus an apologetic smiled and answered.

"_Where are you!?"_ a male voice called from the other side of the line.

"H-hi, uncle Alex." I said hesitantly. "You're back home."

"_I am, but you are not._" uncle Alex hissed. "And why is that crazy friend of yours here?"

"Visiting." I said, realizing that he was referring to Zeed. "Anyway, why is it so important that I'm home?"

"_We've got a problem, and it involves you and your… identity._"

I cursed inwardly. Had someone somehow figured me out? And if, who?

"I'll be right home." I said quickly and hung up on my uncle. "I'm sorry, I've gotta get home. Family problems. You know how it is. Erm… sorry bout the hug, by the way, just forget I did it."

"No worries." Septimus said with a small smile. "Go solve your family problems."

I offered him another apologetic smile and rushed down the stairs. I stopped by the kitchen, offering a quick thank you for the hospitality to Mr. and Mrs. Overstrand before leaving the house. I stopped and send a quick glance at Septimus' window but the wasn't in sight so I quickly started running towards the woods. I didn't have time to take the bus. Today, I would have to run, and the safest place to do that was in the woods. It took me about a minute to reach home and I quickly ran inside. Aunt Janice, uncle Alex, Janice, Zeed and my other two uncles Dimitri and Vladimir, was already sitting in the livingroom.

"Sit down." Vladimir said with a sigh.

I did as told and eyed each one of them waiting for an explanation.

"I understand you've been talking to Zeed through a visions." Vladimir finally said.

I nodded shortly.

"Well, aparently, you've been caught on video while doing so." Dimitri explained.

"He told me no one else could see it." I said.

"They can't." Dimitri promised. "But they can still hear you."

I froze.

"There is a video of you talking to yourself in the gym locker room." aunt Janice explained. "The supreme court found out somehow, and it might get very dangerous if someone sees that video."

"What can I do?" I asked blankly.

"It's not about what you're going to do." Zeed said. "It's about what we're going to do. The two of us are going down to your school tonight, get inside without causing a scene, and steel that video tape."

"I'm in." I said without hesitation.

"Good, let's get over the plan." Dimitri said.

If someone had seen the two figures walking down the street towards the school, they probably wouldn't have send them a second glance. That's exactly what we were going for since we were after all breaking the rules in about five minutes.

"We're not alone." Zeed said suddenly stopping me in my tracks.

I exchanged a quick glance with Zeed and we creeped closer to the school. When we reached the building, we could clearly see three shapes at the main enterence. We creeped closer until realzation dawned on me, upon hairing a familiar voice saying:

"What'll happen if "bambino" finds out?"

I recognized the voice to belong to Rasmus Neptune.

"Il mio bambino won't find out, amico." Phil's voice replied calmly.

"Strange, the alarm is already off." Tim announced. "We just get in then."

"Wait." Phil said, straightining up. "We are not alone, amico."

Phil turned around and before I could retract, his eyes met mine.

"Now what is Mr. Volt doing out at this hour?"

I couldn't exactly hide now so instead I stepped forward and met with Phil, Zeed following behind.

"I could ask you the same."

"I think it's quite obvious that I'm breaking into the school." Phil said, sounding as though this was a normal accurence. "You however, don't seem like the type to break rules like these."

"I'm stealing a video from the security cameras." I admitted.

Phil cocked an eyebrow.

"That's rather unexpected." Phil said. "Whatever could you have done?"

"None of your business." Zeed cut in.

"Well well, have it your way." Phil said with a shrug.

"You still didn't tell me what you're doing here?" I reminded.

"I'm breaking into the school files to see what il mio bambino is hiding from me."

I was a little taken aback by the frank and honest answer, so before I could react any further, Phil followed his two friends inside. I sighed in annoyance before Zeed and I went inside. The halls were dead quiet and every footstep echoed across the school.

"Did you have a nice time last night?" Zeed asked, winking at me sugestivly.

"Nothing like that happened." I promised.

Zeed chuckled but surprisingly enough didn't press it.

"I found my pure blood, by the way. And he wasn't alone." Zeed said grimmly. "Vampires are attracting to this place."

"You better get your little boyfriend out of the city then."

Zeed chuckled again.

"I couldn't possibly date a human, much less a pure blood." he reminded with a small bitterness in his voice. "I'm supposed to secretly watch over him, so in the end it doesn't matter how wonderful and perfect he is. It just can't be."

I send Zeed a sympathetic look, and for the first time in years, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I met another pure blood yesterday." I told him after a moment of silence. "Septimus' cousin."

"Who would have thought there would be another pure blood in this town." Zeed said with a small laugh. "Is she hot?"

"I thought you were in love with the one you're guarding."

Zeed looked at me scepticaly.

"Not for me." he sighed. "What I mean is, if she's good looking, there'll be a bigger chance of vampires feeling further atraction to her."

"She's just like seven."

Zeed's face surprisingly grimmened.

"So she's extra pure then. Her heart and soul is not yet stained by the cruelity of reality." he said. "Keep an eye on her."

"If Septimus' family accept me enough to let me inside the house." I promised half jokingly.

"Guess we'll have to find someone else then." Zeed mocked.

Our conversation was put to halt when we reached the janitors office, where they kept all the security videos. Zeed quickly unlocked the door with a hairpin (where did he get that) and we quickly started to look through the tapes. We found it surprisingly fast, and soon locked the door again. Zeed suddenly froze and sniffed in the air.

"There's a pure blood in the building."

"Are you sure it's not just one of the guys from earlier?" I asked with a sigh.

"None of them were pure blood." Zeed said harshly as he sniffed in the air. "It's so intense… I think he's bleeding."

"If so many vampires are around, this is bad." I said and sniffed too to ditermin where the smell was comming from.

I froze when I caught on to the horribly familiar sent.

"That's Septimus!" I gasped and before Zeed could stop me I dashed down the halls, following the sent of Septimus' blood.

I soon found myself at one of the bathrooms and I flung the door open. The scenery that met my eyes was awfull. Septimus was lying on the floor, staring upwards with a twisted smile, as blood flooded from his wrists, while tears kept falling from his eyes. On the floor was a bloody knife.

"Mon duie." Zeed gasped, clapsing his hand over his mouth.

"Zeed, help me carry him." I said quickly, sliding dow next to Septimus, ignoring the blood that was staining my pants.

"It's too risky." Zeed said. "I-I can't stay here much longer."

"Then get help!" I called in half panic. "Get Phil, tell him to call an ambulance quickly."

Zeed nodded and ran out of the bathroom, leaving me alone with Septimus.

"Don't die." I whispered over and over again, as I tried my best to stop the blood that was rushing out of his body.

Septimus let out croaked laughter.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"Too late for that, don't you think." I said hurriedly. "Now please just focus on trying to live."

Septimus only answered by smiling sadly.

"You don't have to pretend anymore." Septimus whispered. "I know you're just like the others. Bringing me up so you can knock me down when I'm no use anymore."

"Don't say stupid things." I whispered back, putting extra preassure on the wound.

The door slammed open and Phil rushed to my side.

"Bambino, what are you doing to yourself!?" he said desperately.

He worked quickly and started putting bandages on Septimus' bleeding wrist.

"Now, bambino, listen to me." he said sternly. "You're just having a temporary shut down. It's nothing to worry about, you're going to do just fine. Just keep breathing calmly and count down from one hundred to one. Is that clear?"

"Why bother." Septimus whispered. "I'll just do it again."

This is when I realized that the blood was only coming from a few of the counts, while countless of scars were running up his arm. It now accured to me why he was always wearing long sleaves.

"Don't say that, bambino." Phil warned. "Now do as I tell you."

"100, 99, 98, 97…" Septimus counted hollowly.

Phil and I continued wrapping his wrists meanwhile.

"What come safter 67?" Septimus asked tiredly.

"66." I told him, brushing his hair out of his face.

Just then, Rasmus rushed in.

"The ambulance is here." he said, and before long, the doctors arrived and Septimus was carried away on a stretcher, as he kept absentmindedly counting backwards.

As I walked outiside the bathroom to talk to the policeofficer that was waiting outside, I noticed for the first time the writings on the wall, all probably written in Septimus' own blood.

_Freak. Fag. Disgusting. Pathetic. Why don't you just die?_

**And now you know. Did anyone figure it out before hand? Let me know what you thought.**


	7. The day I understood

Septimus' POV

"There is a visitor for you, Mr. Pie."

I looked up in surprise, unable to gather who would visit me even when I wasn't even allowed visitors yet. The last two days, I'd only spoken to aunt Tindra and a few doctors. Not even James or the others were allowed to visit since the doctors thought I wasn't ready for it. So who on earth could this be? There was no way mum or dad could have gotten here so quickly. The man who entered wasn't my dad. He was however a man that I knew quite well.

"Good morning, Septimus." Salazar said with a calm smile and sat down next to me.

This was my therapist back in Florida, and aparently, he'd flown all the way here. I had to mentaly aplaud him for his patience with me.

"How are you feeling?" he continued.

"Okay, I guess." I answered, avoiding eyecontact with the man who'd put up with me for more than a year back in Florida.

"How are you enjoying your new school?"

"It's okay I guess."

"Is everyone treating you alright?"

"I guess."

"Are your grades doing good?"

"They're okay, I guess."

"Do you like living with your cousins."

"It's okay, I guess."

"Have you made any new friends."

I didn't even answer that. I honestly didn't know. Had I made any friends? That was the question that kept triggering my mind until the very moment Alexander barged into the bathroom where I had intended to die. Why would I die in the bathroom of an old school? It's easy. I would have no chance of surviving since it's a Saturday, but I would most definately be found on Monday. Alexander had said "Don't say stupid things" when I told him I figured him out. Did that mean that I was wrong? He hadn't exactly denied it. And still I felt just a little happier that he seemed to have worried about me. And he'd id come to help me out when Antonio and Francis were bullying me. So maybe my thoughts were devided about Alexander, but what about Serino and Godric… Godric didn't seem like a bad person at all. Did I actually have friends here. Eventually I answered.

"I guess."

Salazar sighed, and I could tell he wasn't pleased with the answer.

"You know, Septimus." he said absentmindedly. "I had a fight with my husband just before I left to the airport."

"You did?" I asked, feeling sorry for the pitiful man that was after all just trying to help me.

"He was angry because he felt that I was negligating him." Salazar admitted. "And then I got angry because he asked me to chose betwen him and my work."

"Did you work it out?" I asked.

Salazar asked.

"I was too angry so I stormed out of the house, and then I got a call from your aunt, and got on the first plane over here."

"He must be worried about you."

"He's texting me at this very moment." Salazar commented.

Stressing what he just said, I heard a soft pling from Salazar's phone.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"Right now, you're my priority." Salazar said, looking me right in the eyes. "So please tell me what happened."

I nodded.

Alexander's POV

"Would you pleas turn that crappy music off." Godric hissed. "I can't concentrate on my driving."

Serino sighed and turned the music off, surprisingly obidient.

"Are you okay man?" Serino asked, turning his attention to me.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous." I said.

"I still can't believe we didn't see the signs." Godric said, growling slightly. "My dad is a therapist, how could I not…"

"It's not your fault babe." Serino reminded calmly.

After a moment of silence, he continued.

"The rumours are going like crazy." he said, voice dripping with disgust. "I don't know who, but apparently someone said that Septimus had been doing this for years."

"I still can't believe it." Godric sighed. "It's like… like… never mind."

Godric let out another deep sigh and pulled in at the hospital parkinglot.

"Alexander, are you ready for this?" he asked with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, sure." I said and got out. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

Just then, a police car stopped outside, and a fairly handsome redhead stepped out. Serino's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked.

The redhead looked up and looked equaly surprised to see Serino.

"I'm investigating a murder." he admitted with a sigh. "A woman was found dead in an alley, died of bloodloss. The only whitness was almost killed too, so I'm here to check up on him. And what are you doing here, son. Oh, and hello Godric."

"Hi." Godric said a little awkwardly.

"We're here to visit a friend." Serino informed.

"Good boy." Mr. Fans said, ruffling Serino's hair.

"Hey, don't mess with my hair." Serino whined.

"I'll have to talk to chief of medicine first, so I'll meet you later, son." Mr. Fans said. "Don't get in trouble."

"Sure, dad." Serino said before we parted ways.

To be honest, this was the first time I'd met Serino's dad. I'd never even met Godric's dad either. We asked the lady in the reception for direction and soon found the room where Septimus were lying. We stopped outside, upon seeing a darkhaired man sitting on a couch with his head in his hands.

"Dad?" Godric said, looking warily at the man.

The man, who was supposidly Godric's dad, looked up in surprise

"Godric, my boy." he said, his voice sounding a little unsteady. "What brings you to a hospital?"

"Dad, are you fighting with dad again?" Godric asked, looking warily at his dad.

Mr. Parkinson offered his son a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it, Godric." he said. "I'm not here because of that, and we'll work that out when I get home."

"Then why are you here?" Godric asked.

It was funny, although they weren't blood related, I could tell Godric was the alike his dad. They both stared at eachother with the same look, as if though they were both trying to read eachothers minds.

"I'm here because of a patient of mine, had a little setback in his therapy."

"We're here to visit a friend." Godric said.

At just that moment, Mr. Fans got to us. And this is were things started to get strange.

"Who would have thought I'd see my favourite big brother here." Mr. Fans said.

"Oh, hello brother."

"Are you fighting with that douchbag again."

"He's my husband, Godric, don't insult him." Godric's dad scolded. "And don't be so over protective. I'm your older brother, not the other way around."

By every minute, Godric and Serino blushed deeper.

"Hey wait a minute." I said, interrupting the small bicker between the, apparently, brothers. "You're cousins?"

I directed the last question to Godric and Serino.

"W-well, not by blood." Godric defended himself, looking down at the ground.

"Why is that so surprising?" Mr. Fans asked. "Can't two cousins be friends?"

"Further more." Mr. Parkinson said, angeling his son's head a little. "What are those marks on your neck?"

Godric and Serino exchanged a glance with eachother and they both nodded.

"Dad. We need to talk."

I washed in stunned silence as my two best friends (who were cousins) walked off with their dads. I guess I'd have to see Septimus by myself then. Carefully I knocked at the door before opening. Septimus looked surprised upon seeing me but at least he didn't ask me to go.

"Hi, Sep." I said, closing the door behind me. "How are you feeling."

"I wish people would stop asking me that." Septimus muttered. "How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Does it still hurt?" I asked, looking at the fresh bandages around his wrists.

"A little, but I'm used to it." Septimus admitted with a sigh. "I noticed you met my therapist."

"Godric's dad." I said, and sat down on the chair next to Septimus bed.

"I had no idea."

There was a moment of awkward silence between us. Deep inside I knew what I wanted to ask, but yet at the same time it was as though I was afraid to hear the answer.

"Why did you do it?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking up in confusion at Septimus.

"Why did you save my life?"

I was shocked by the question. He'd asked it with such a voice that it sounded like he really wished I hadn't.

"You're one of my best friend." I said finally. "Why would I do anything else."

Septimus only looked down at his sheet without answering for awhile.

"But that doesn't explain what you were doing there, or how you could find me." Septimus said looking straight at me.

"It's just a coincident." I lied. "One of my friends challenged me, and…"

"Stop lying to me." Septimus growled. "I think you owe me an explination."

"I think you owe me one."

I looked straight into Septimus eyes, ice-blue staring right back at me. And there was the feeling that he was trying to read me again. Eventually he sighed and looked down at his sheets again.

"Do you really want to know how I ended up like this?"

I nodded.

"Well… it sort of all started in junior high." Septimus admitted. "There was this one kid who had everything, and everyone adored him. Anyway, he once asked me to hang out with him, and I accepted of course. Either way, one day he just stopped and said I was of no use to him. It turned out, that his father had asked him to play with me because he wanted to make a deal with my mother's company. And that was just the beginning. After that, I slowly began to realize that people were only ever intersted in my families money. I'd actually trusted this guy with a lot. I thought I could get away from him once I started high school, but I didn't. Instead, he started telling everyone that I was weird. I guess he was right…"

"No." I cut in. "You're not weird."

Septimus blushed a little but the continued.

"Anyway, after that people started to avoid me, and I started to get more angry. That's where I met Andrew for the first time." Septimus admitted. "He was just a really nice guy and he never seemed to care that I was weird. And then one day, I met Gabby. She was by far the most beautiful person I'd ever met, and really popular. And she was really nice to me… when no one else was around."

"So you fell inlove with her." I concluded sadly, feeling jellous just from the little praise he was giving her.

Septimus nodded with a bitter laugh.

"And I fell hard." he sighed. "It was as though, she actually didn't care either… as long as no one was around. So I made the biggest mistake of my life. To declare my love for her, I-I wrote her a poem."

"The one she quoted that night at the concert?" I asked.

Septimus nodded.

"I read it in front of the entire school."

Septimus stayed quiet for a long while, and I could see him fighting to maintain his cool.

"I didn't even reach the fifth line before the entire school was laughing at me." he admitted. "Gabby especially. After that, it started to get worse. People started bullying me and I couldn't trust anyone anymore. So, I ended up cutting myself. Eventually, Gilbert caught me in the act…"

"Wait, Gilbert Weilschmidt?"

Septimus nodded.

"He convinced me to tell my parents, and that's how I ended up in therapy." Septimus explained. "But that didn't stop the bullying, and I still hadn't told anyone about it. It's hard to say when, but at some point I also realized I was gay. And I fell inlove with my friend, Andrew. And one day he confessed to me, and we started dating. And then he just left me too, not a word. He just acted like I didn't exist. But I know the truth about that now. So I started to cut myself again. Sure, I still had some friends, you met them, remember, but in the end I couldn't help but feel so very, very, lonley. And then came the final blow, when my friends started to move away. And before I knew it, I really was all alone. A-and then…"

"And then?"

Septimus looked down and a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"They sold me off."

"They what!?"

"My bullies contacted some place and practically sold me to some guy."

"Did he…?" I asked, feeling devistated and angry at the same time.

Septimus shook his head.

"H-he tried to." he admitted. "But I was lucky. Phil, who used to be my childhood friend, worked for that guy, and he shot him. That's why he's always so protective of me. The blood of this stranger still stained my hands and I just couldn't handle it anymore s-so…"

Septimus broke down in tears and he pulled his knees to his chest. I moved from the chair to his bed and hugged him tightly.

"And that's how you ended up here." I finisshed, rubbing small cirkles on his back. "It's okay now, I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"H-h-how can you promise that?"

"Trust me." I whispered calmingly. "I'd rather die than see you hurt."

Salazar's POV

I released a heavy sigh I sat down in the passenger seat of my brothers' police car. I definately had a lot to think trough. So my son was dating his cousin, the son of the very brother with whome I once… no we both agreed that we'd never discuss that again. It was strange. I surprisingly didn't bother so much about the fact that my son was dating his cousin. It wasn't even a problem since Godric was adopted. What bothered me was that little voice in my head that told me that I didn't actually aprove of Serino as a boyfriend.

"I know what you're thinking." Godric (my brother) said and made a turn. "You're thinking my son aint good enough for yours."

"Can you blame a father for wanting his son to be safe." I sighed. "You're not bothered by it either."

"Why should I be, they're not even blood related." Godric said with a shrug. "But I still don't like you insulting my son."

"I'm not." I promised. "It just feels strange that I'm missing out on my son growing up this much."

Godric send me an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, bro." he said. "You're the best dad anyone could wish for."

We fell into an akward silence, as we often had done, even in our youth.

"So what happened between you and Markus?" Godric asked.

"Nothing really, he just felt neglegated, that's all." I admitted.

"Isn't that good?" Godric asked.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at my little brother.

"Are you trying to break me up from my husband?"

"No, it's not good that you're arguing." Godric explained. "But, do you remember how insecure you were about whether he loved you or not."

"Yeah, so?" I asked in annoyance. "Do you have to remind me of everything that's going wrong with our relationship?"

"What I mean is…" Godric said, just as he parked on parkinglot outside the airport. "If he thinks you're neglegating him, it means he wants to be with you more. And the fact that he gets angry just means he can't stand being without you."

"Just wonderful." I muttered. "It seems the therapist is the one needing therapy. Why is it the older brother who's always week?"

I sighed and got out of the car. Godric followed.

"Hey, you're the best brother anyone could want." he said, hugging me just like he'd done when he was a kid and dreamed a nightmare. "Call me when the two of you made up okay."

"I will, thanks for the ride." I said and pushed him off.

"Bye." Godric called as he waved me off.

I waved at him too, now just a little bit ready to face my husband. But despite my brother's optimism, I couldn't help but wonder if I actually had a chance of him forgiving me.

"Good day, can I help you?"

"Yes, a buqet of roses please."

It was cheesy, I knew that, but why not? My husband thought I was neglegating him, I had to do something to show him I wasn't. And since Markus was more for actions than words, I'd have to convince him of my love with actions too.

"A gift for your wife?" the young girl in the shop asked.

"Not quite." I admitted absentmindedly, while thinking over what to say in my mind.

"Oh, I'm sure a handsome man like you must have a wife."

"I don't." I answered calmly.

It was strange to say the least. As a therapist I was a master of reading people, and this one was definately flirting with me. It really was odd how I'd lived most of my youth unnoticed and now that I was married, people started flirting with me.

"Aw, I'm sure a lot of women has an eye for you." the girl said, giggling a little. "So who are these for? Your mother?"

"They're for my husband." I admitted with a small smile and accepted the flowers from the now dumbfounded girl.

"Here's your money, miss." I said, placing the right amount of money on the desk and leaving the shop.

It was surprisingly already getting dark by the time I got back to our house. I frowned a little upon realizing that all lights were turned off. Where was Markus? I heaved a sigh and unlocked the door. With a tired sigh I took my outdoor clothes and choes. The house was quiet, too quiet, if you're used to living with a former football player, who loves to hear his own voice. I went silently across the livingroom, heading to the kitchen so that I at least could put the flowers in a vase. Just then, I heard a small grunt and I looked to the side. Only now did I notice my beloved Markus, sleeping on the couch, still wearing the same clothes that he'd been wearing when we parted. I smiled softly and put the flowers on a nearby table. Stupid, adorable, Markus. He'd catch a cold this way. I sighed and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, reaching over to place it over the muscular form of my husband. To my surprise, an arm suddenly flung around my neck and before I knew it, I was pinned to the couch. Markus' strong arms kept me in place and tightly to his chest. Soft droplets slid down my back.

"I was so worried." Markus whispered. "Please don't leave me again."

"There, there, big boy." I whispered, patting his back as best as I good. "I'm sorry. I should have called you. One of my old patients tried to kill himself, so I had to fly there and make sure everything was okay."

"K-kill himself?" Markus asked, shocked by the mare mention of it. "You have patients trying to kill themselves?"

"Mhm." I told him. "Many, actually. Most of my patients are depressed, so that's why I'm on edge so much."

"I didn't know that." Markus whispered. "I thought you had patients like sick people."

"No, I work with people, just like I used to be."

"I didn't know that." Markus repeated.

I heaved a deep sigh and embraced Markus too.

"That's because we never talk." I sighed.

We stayed there, silently, for a long while.

"How long were you up waiting for me?" I asked finally.

"Since the moment you slammed the door."

I sighed with a warm smile.

"Go take a shower." I told him, gently pushing him away.

"I thought we were having a moment." Markus said with an indignifant pout.

"Go take a shower." I repeated. "And I'll meet you upstairs."

Markus' smile widened and quickly got off me, giving me a quick kiss for good measurment.

"I met Godric by the way."

"Which one?" Markus asked, frowning in surpsicion. (He really didn't like my brother)

"Well, both of them actually." I admitted. "But I was referring to our son."

Markus smiled bashfully.

"Of course." he said quickly.

"Oh, but you might have a new reason to dislike my brother."

Markus' eyes narrowed.

"Go shower." I said with a calm smile. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

And Markus didn't argue. I leaned back in the couch and heaved a sigh. So my problems were solved. I could only hope things would turn out for poor Septimus too.


	8. The day of my birthday

**A/N: As you may have noticed, I've been updating a lot latedly. That's cause I'm on break from school so I've gotten a chance to write alot ^_^ I can't belive how far I've gotten**

"Shit, I've gotta go." I hissed, putting my history book aside. "I'm meating Septimus at his house so we can walk to the bus together."

"Have you still not asked him out?" Mike (who nowadays served as Janice' boyfriend) asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you so afraid of?"

I glared darkly at Mike who only shrugged it off. I hated that this guy, who everyone thought was gay, had somehow nestled his way into our family, and that means every little secret we have.

"Plus, it's your birthday." Mike continued. "He can't deny you on your birthday. Maybe he'll even give you a little, gift."

Mike winked at me.

"You're so weird." I said slowly before backing out of the kitchen and going outside.

I stopped abruptly upon seeing a black Mercedes outside the door.

"Aunt Janice!" I called in utter confusion. "You wouldn't happen to know what the black mercedes is doing outside our door?"

"Well…" aunt Janice said, leaning smugly against the doorframe. "You are turning 27 today."

"You bought me a car?"

"Well, together with Alex, Dimitri and Vladimir." Janice admitted. "Now, go pick up your friend. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Janice threw the keys at me and I easily caught them. The ride to Septimus' house was pleasent. I loved the feeling of driving down the street. I stopped the car outside Septimus' house. Septimus wasn't out yet, but I could see him rummaging in his room. Another guy was waiting outside. He eyed me curiously. I got out of the car and walked up to him.

"Nice car." I commented halfheartedly.

"Thanks. Are you here to pick up one of the Overstrands'."

The guy coughed awkwardly.

"Y-yeah." he muttered. "I'm Nicholas."

"Alexander, here to pick up Septimus."

The front door of the house opened, and the Overstrand siblings filed out, followed by Mr. Overstrand.

"Not bad." Mr. Overstrand commented with a sly smile. "Use seet belt, Septimus."

"Duh." Septimus muttered and came over to me.

"Get in the car, Edwrad." Mr. Overstrand called.

"Taking the bus with Nicholas."

"Ah, the one who's afraid of my wife."

"When did I…?" Nicholas started, but Edward grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off.

"Let's just go."

Not bothering further, Septimus got into the passenger seat of the car.

"That's one hell of a birthday gift." I said, fastening his seatbelt.

"You think." I said sarcastically. "I was shocked too."

"Here." Septimus said and handed me a small package, and his face was scarlet red.

I accepted it with one hand and placed it in my pocket.

"I'll open it at lunch." I said with a smile. "Kay?"

Septimus nodded.

There were quite some stares when the car pulled in on the parkinglot. Not that I minded that much. Serino and Godric waited at the front gate, both eyeing me curiously, even though Godric did have a rather annoyed look. Though then again, he always did.

"Happy Birthday dude!" Serino cried out and embraced me with enormous force. "And here's your, not so awesome as it could be, birthday present."

Serino handed me a package with a grin.

"I was gonna…"

"I don't want to hear another word about it." Godric growled. "Happy Birthday, Alexander."

Godric, as well handed me a carefully wrapped package, with a small smile.

"And, I have another surprise for you." Serino added.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Before I could react, two strong arms embraced me from behind.

"Alexander-san!"

I turned around, and sure as hell, there was Ayuma, grinning widly at me.

"I have returned from the land of the rising sun, to live in this dumpster with my friends."

"Dude, about time!" I said hugging him again. "Oh, and this is Septimus."

"Hai, Alexander-san has talked a lot about you." Ayuma said with a polite bow. "It's an honour to meet you, Septimus-san. I am Ayuma Sohda."

"Y-you too." Septimus said awkwardly.

"Well, you should all get to class." Serino said. "I'll be in the nearby park meanwhile."

"Like hell you are." Godric said, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm. "We've got science now, and I'm not letting you abandon me."

We all seperated, Godric and Serino to science, Ayuma to the office, the nto science, and Septimus and I to world history.

"ALRIGHTY! GATHER UP!"

Septimus, Serino and I tiredly made our way towards Mrs. Trey. Mrs. Trey, was fairly beautiful for her age, but god knows she didn't exactly act all woman-like. Quiete, the oposit.

"We're doing soccer today, is that okay with everyone?"

There was a soft mumble amongst the class, and Mrs. Trey nodded in liking.

"Let's see now, Alexander, you're team leader number one, since it's your birthday and all." Mrs. Trey continued. "And… Mr. Bonnefoy, you'll be the other teamleader."

"Qui, madame." Francis said sending a cocky grin at me.

Mrs. Trey continued with deciding the teams, and thank goodness I ended up with both Serino and Septimus.

The game was okay, though in the end, Francis' team still won, due to some discreete cheating. It was pissing me off, quite francly. As we were changing again, Septimus quickly stepped in to the bathroom. It really bothered me as well, how I hadn't seen the signs either. He'd always shown them. Always the long sleves, refusing to take his shirt off, always changing in the bathroom, and that little disturbance to his blood. Dammit.

"Hey, it's okay, dude." Serino said, patting me on the back. "No one saw it comming. And there's no need to blame yourself. Even though you might feel right now that it's your fault cause you had to leave that time, in the end it's not. Septimus doesn't blame you. Godric and I don't blame you. In the end, what happened to Septimus was just the cause of a long series of events, your innocent action just caused the water to overflow. But you proved to him that you were a good guy, and now Septimus is doing better. So don't agonize about it. Everyone makes mistake, but you fixed them back up, so it's not a problem. I know it will take time to fix this problem completely, and maybe you never can, but you're the kind of guy that won't stop fighting until the one's you care about are safe. So just keep going. I believe in you."

I stared in utter shock at Serino, as the words flooded out of his mouth. Never during the years I'd known him, had I heard him speek so honestly and wisely. It was as though my best friend was someone else completely.

"Well, I have to go. I've got World History now." Serino said, laughing cheerfully as he waved me off.

I waited in that spot, thinking over Serino's words until Septimus came back.

"Sorry I took so long." he said bashfully.

"Don't worry." I answered with a shrug. "How are… the wounds feeling."

"It's been two months." Septimus reminded. "How long do you think they hurt? Never mind, let's do our best in science. Aunt Tindra stayed up last night and actually prepared an experiment."

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's unlike her."

"Yeah, well…" Septimus said with a sigh. "I think she's mad at uncle James. Something about Mrs. Trey."

"Don't worry about it." I said throwing an arm around Septimus' shoulder. "They'll work it out, I'm sure."

Septimus smiled slightly at me as we walked through the corridores. I could tell people were staring and whispering. It pissed me off.

"They're still not letting it go." Septimus sighed. "It's been better lately, but they still all silently judge me."

"I'm sure it's just your imagination playing tricks on you."

Septimus shook his head and suddenly pulled me into a closet.

"It's not my imagination." he said. "I can see it all. I never told you this, because I didn't know if I could trust you but…"

Septimus sighed.

"I've got a special ability." he admitted.

"Huh?"

"It's hard to explain, but I can sort of… read peoples intention. It's not like mindreading, I just read their aura sort of." Septimus explained. "When I do so, my eyes shift colours, and become ice-blue. Most people don't notice since my original colour is sky blue and most people don't look me in the eyes but… I'm sorry."

I hugged Septimus in the darkness.

"It's okay… I mean, it's sort of scary, but it's not like I'm angry or anything." I promised. "After hearing what happened to you back then, I don't judge you for being unable to trust people. But there's just one thing…"

"What?" Septimus mumbled, and I could practically hear his heart sinking.

"If you can read people like that… how could you misread me that much?"

"That's the thing…" Septimus said hesitantly. "There's a disturbance, it's like your aura is protecting you."

"Hm, how strange." I said and awkwardly let go of him. "We should probably get to class now."

"Yeah…"

Quite awkwardly we got out of the closet, and yeah, people were staring.

"Either way, if you can't read me." I said. "You're just gonna have to trust me."

"I'll do my best." Septimus said with a smile.

Mrs. Overstrand was obviously in a bad mood during class, so much that she flatly ignored anything Jennifer had to say. It was actually sort of scary. It sort of felt like she was about to take out a gun at any moment and start shooting students. It was a good thing I was sitting with Septimus. Mrs. Overstrand wouldn't risk to shoot her own nephew… right? Even if Mrs. Overstrand wasn't a crazy murderer, I was still lucky to be cooperating with Septimus, cause the assignment we were doing was like reading nordic runes. Septimus however seemed to be a professor in Nordic Runes, because he worked his way through the assignment, occationally explaining to me what we were doing. Not that I got a thing anyway. But I would nod and pretend that I understood. All the way through, Mrs. Overstrands' bad mood radiated throughout the classroom, like a dark cloud.

"Ms. Overstrand." Jennifer said, raising her hand. "What will happen if we fail this class?"

Mrs. Overstrand stared blankly at Jennifer for a long while.

"If you fail this class, you fail the class." she said finally. "It's as simple as that. Any other questions you feel the need to ask in the middle of class?"

"Does it bother you that your nephew is suicidle?"

The class gasped. Wasn't that going to far?

"Let me tell you the truth." Mrs. Overstrand said coldly. "It does bother me that some people can't act like a reasonable human being and therefore end up taking it out on my nephew. However, I am not bothered by my nephew himself. Other question, that does not involve my family?"

"I have a question."

James Overstrand leaned against the doorframe.

"James, I have class." Mrs. Overstrand said calmly. "We'll talk later."

"It'll just take two minutes at top." James promised.

Mrs. Overstrand sighed and nodded.

"My dearest Tindra, you are my world. Making me loose my every word. My dearest Tindra, please understand. I have to do the task at hand. Without you Tindra, I cannot breath. But safe with you, I have no grief. My dearest Tindra, I make mistake. Too many, of course, but my love is not fake. My dearest Tindra, I love you so. And I can never let you go. So my dearest Tindra, my very best friend. Will you marry me again?"

At the end of his poem, James knelt down and offered a black velvet box.

"James, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Overstrand asked in shock.

"Let's remake our vowes." James said.

"L-lets, take this outside." Mrs. Overstrand said, and before long, we were left alone in the classroom.

"Well… that was unexpected." I commented at last when Septimus and I left the classroom.

"Not really." Septimus said calmly. "James told me yesterday."

"Talk about inside information." I chuckled.

"Yeah." Septimus agreed. "Say, you actually seemed quite moved by it."

"What can I say…" I said with a shrug. "I'm a sucker for a romantic poem."

After a moment of silence I decided to talk again.

"Hey, about what Jennifer said…"

"It's okay." Septimus said. "It's only to be expected."

"I can't accept it." I said, clenching my fist.

"Hey." Septimus, placing a calming hand on my arm. "Let's just make your birthday awesome, okay?"

"Okay." I said with a sigh, and let the subject drop till tomorrow.

Godric, Serino and Ayuma were already waiting at our usul table.

"Here's the birthday kid." Serino said.

"Let's open presents." Ayuma cheered. "Here open mine first."

I wasn't given much choice as Ayuma shoved his gift on me. I opened it to reveal a rather extravagant kimono.

"The hell?" I asked. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it." Ayuma said with a bright smile. "Do you love it?"

"It's beautiful…" I said, just a little hesitantly. "But are you sure it won't make me look girly?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Ayuma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess not." I sighed.

"Me next." Serino cheered.

I nodded and took Serino's gift from my bag. I carefully unwrapped it and soon found a little statue of batman.

"It's not much I know." Serino admitted. "But Godric wouldn't let me give you my intentional gift."

"Because it's disgusting and demeaning." Godric said tiredly. "Open mine now. Not gonna be able to beat a car but…"

"I'm sure it's great."

I opened the gift from Godric, and it turned out to be a book called "Count of monte Cristo".

"Thought you needed some good reading." he said with a semi smile.

"Thanks dude." I said, offering another smile. "Guess it's just your gift left then."

I turned to my bag and pulled out the gift from Septimus. When I unwrapped it, I found it to be a "Ottoman Empire" CD, with all the members autographs.

"How did you get this?" I asked in shock.

"Well, Sadiq gave it to me." Septimus explained. "When we met to got in touch with eachother."

"Wow, that's amazing." I said hugging him, since he was sitting next to me.

"I could have given you something you would have really liked." Serino reminded.

"Would you just shut up about that." Godric sighed. "No one cares."

"I LOVE YOU! LIKE THE OCEAN LOVES THE SKY!"

Septimus froze, and I turned around, seeing that girl, Gabrielle walking through the cafeteria towards our table.

"Everybody listen up!" she ordered, and to my annoyance everyone did. "Little pathetic Septimus is going to read a poem."

"What!?" Godric, Serino, Septimus and I asked in unision and we all stood up defensivly.

"Aw, come on, Seppy." Gabrielle said mockinly. "I never got to hear the end of that cute little poem. So I thought you should do it now."

"Why would I do that." Septimus said coldly.

Gabrielle looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Or maybe you'd rather have me tell your the entire school about, what you did back in Florida."

"Hey, lay off his back." I growled. "I don't know what you're referring to, but either way, it's your fault."

"Good, so there's no problem if I tell the school then." Gabrielle concluded.

"No." Septimus said quietly. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Everybody, gather around!" Gabrielle called out.

Sure enough, before long, everyone had gathered around our table, all eyes staring at Septimus.

"Well?" Gabrielle asked. "I'm not getting any younger here."

"Not getting prettier either." Serino muttered.

"Get to it, faggot." Gabrielle hissed.

Septimus gulped but he started.

"I-I-I l-love you, like the ocean loves the sky. Like a stella in the night, your beauty makes me cry. I love you, like the f-flower loves the rain. When I see you smile in grace, you t-take away my pain. I love you, like the sun loves the earth. Like an angel you step down…"

For about a quarter of a second, I caught myself wondering why on earth, Septimus had stopped talking in the mittle of the sentence. Then my brain caught up with my body… or my lips more persicly. See, at that very moment my lips were kissing him, straight on the mouth. There was a gather of gasps around the cafeteria, while my three friends looked quite pleased. Septimus' eyes were wide open and he stared at me in absolute shock. I looked right back at him, trying desperately to convay a message to him. My mind begged him to please trust me. And there it was, a small glint of recognition in his eyes and they closed, in time with mine, and he kissed me back. With great hesitation, and but still definately. When we broke apart, he was gasping slightly and his cheecks were flushed red. Carefully, I brushed some hair out of his face.

"I told you I was a sucker for a romantic poem."

Septimus blushed deeper and looked down.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" I asked.

Septimus nodded quietly. Carefully, I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him out of the cafeteria. Serino winked at me as we went. Eventually, Septimus and I settled down on a bench outside.

"So, eh…" I said nervously. "Will you go out with me?"

Septimus nodded quietly, still blushing madly.

"May I kiss you again?" I asked, hopefully.

Septimus nodded, blushing even more. And so, I did.

"Bye, Ayuma!" I said and waved as the japanese boy ran to meet his parents.

"See." Serino said, linking an arm around Godric's waist. "Now there shouldn't be a problem with giving Alexander his other gift."

"Don't even think about it." Godric growled, brushing Serino's hand off his waist. "And don't touch me."

I watched in slight amusement as my two best friends kept walking together, bickering as they usually did. I turned around to Septimus with a bright smile.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" I asked hopefully.

"I can't." Septimus admitted. "I've got too much homework piling up."

"Okay, I'll just call you later, and maybe you can come over tomorrow." I suggested, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Come on, I'll drive you home now."

Septimus nodded and got into the car. We both chatted about whatever on the way home and all too soon I stopped outside his house.

"Are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"Not today, sorry." Septimus muttered. "Tonight is Tindra's and James' day."

"Oh yeah, so much happened today, that I forgot about that." I said with a chuckle. "I tell you what. Tomorrow, when you come over, let's tell my family together. Don't worry, they won't be judgemental. They know I'm gay."

Septimus nodded and shyly placed a kiss to my cheek.

"I'll call you." I called after him.

Septimus turned back with a smile. And reluctantly I drove off, just as a few raindrops started to fall

"Someone's got a boyfriend." Zeed said with a smirk the moment I stepped inside the house.

"How would you know that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can see it on your face." Zeed explained with a laugh.

I chuckled a little and sat down on the couch next to Zeed.

"You may wanna be carefull though." Zeed reminded. "He's a human afterall."

"Yeah I know."

"Just saying." Zeed said with a shrug. "Anyways, I've gotta go, I got a sense of another vampire around. Since it's raining, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Be carefull." I called after Zeed as he ran out in the rain.

"I guess I'll just call Septimus then." I said, allowing a small smile to grace my lips.

"_Sorry, I have to go now._" Septimus said with a small sigh. _"I have dinner now."_

"Okay, I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said.

"_Yeah, bye, Alexander._"

"Bye, Sep." I said softly before reluctantly hanging up.

"Oh, thank godness, you told him."

I jumped a little when Mike interfered in my thoughts.

"Don't you have a life that does _not _include my cousin?"

"No, that's l'amour." Mike said with a small smirk.

"So yeah, I did confess to Septimus today, and it went well."

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be all lovey-dovey over the phone like that."

"Whatever, you're annoying." I muttered.

I was about to get up the stairs when he doorbell rang. I frowned, unable to figure out who would be visiting at this hour. I shrugged slightly then went back to open the door. No need to let the poor bastard waiting out in the rain. The sight that met my eyes was almost heartbreaking. Hair sticking to the foor head. Grey eyes staring dully at me. Clothes completely drain and the most miserable look I'd ever seen.

"Serino, what are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Do you mind if I crash here for the night?" Serino asked, shivering a little from the rain.

"What's going on?" I asked with a frown.

Serino released a sad chuckle.

"Godric kicked me out."


	9. The day I met my stalker

Hienz POV

Three months and five days.

Three months and five days, that's the exact amount of time I'd been stalked by this mistery person. Did it bother me?

Why, yes.

I was crazy, but I wasn't going to stand for some weird person stalking me.

The first time I noticed was on my vacation in France. I was there to buy some new stuffs for my inventions, when I began to feel like I was being watched.

It took another week, when I was at the airport, to get my first glimpse of him. It wasn't much. The only thing I got to see before he vanished, was firy red hair.

When I got on the plane, back to USA, I thought for sure that it was over, and I didn't give it any more thought. I got home calmly, got into a fight with my neighbour, Perry, ignored his complaints and started to work on my latest invention.

For about a two days, I didn't have a single thought about the strange man in France. But then, while complaining about the noise I was making, Perry told me that he'd seen a strange man outside my window.

Was I bothered?

Why, yes. I was still very bothered.

I gave it another few days, trying to convince myself that I was just imagining things.

But then our eyes met. Just briefly.

I was walking home after a huge fight with my ex girlfriend. And there was the feeling of being watched again. Then suddenly I heard a rattle.

I didn't hesitate and turned around quickly. And I saw him. Red hair a mess on his head, clothes sloppily against his muscular body, and his foot stuck in a barrle. And emerald eyes staring at me with extreme intensity. Our eyes met and surprisingly enough, he looked almost scared.

And just like that, he yanked his foot free and he was gone.

Anyone else would tell me I was imagining things. And that it couldn't possibly have been the same guy as I'd seen in France, but I couldn't let it go.

The third time I saw him, was the night after when I looked outside my window. And there he was, I was sure of it, staring straight at my window, not seeming like he even noticed the rain that was pouring down on him.

That's when I decided this place was getting dangerous.

And that's why I called my friend in Somers. To be sure, I even used Perry's phone and his computer.

Why didn't I call the police? You ask. Well, that may be because the police thinks I'm crazy. They wouldn't believe me if I told them I was being stalked.

So I got on the plane to Somers.

Now my friend isn't exactly like any man. In fact, some might call him crazy as well.

He was a hippie, some might say. He lived in a house that looked fairly normal on the outside, but the inside was decorated like the inside of a native american tent. However, hed id have a basement especially designed for when I was coming over. Isn't that just great friendship? I think it is.

After ariving in Somers, I thought for sure I was safe from the stalker. But no. It took a couple of days, but then I saw him again. It was just a vague shadow in an alley, but I could tell it was him, and he was staring at me.

After that, I didn't see him for a long while, and I almost forgot about him. It was as though my life was getting back to normal, despite the fact that I was living with a crazy hippie.

But then things started to get trully scary.

It was just a hint at first, but then it started to feel like it was more than just the normal stalker that was following me. These (for they were more than one) were much less discrete, and much more… resless.

Occationally, I would hear someone saying: "Let's take him now." and "He smells so good."

I was now past the point of beeing bothered and had reached the point of being scared.

I couldn't help but wonder if these people had anything to do with my usual stalker.

But still no one got near me.

And as my fear grew, I found myself wishing it was just my usual stalker.

"Rise and shine ~"

I groaned and tried desperately to shove this annoying hippie off.

"It's still early in the morning. Let me sleep."

"It's five in the afternoon." Hawk (yep, that's his name). "Anyway, I had to wake you up, cause I'm leaving, and I need someone to take care of the house."

"Schieße." I muttered. "Where are you off too?"

"Maria is back in town, so we're going out. I'll be back late… or sometimes tomorrow."

Ah yes, Maria, Hawks' girlfriend. She wasn't at all like Hawk. In fact, she was more of the goth type, but it wasn't as though I had any right to question that, what with my history of fail relationships. The rain was pouring outside, I noted. Not that I minded. I would be spending my day in the basement anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, have fun." I muttered.

"And make sure to lock the door." Hawk reminded, as I followed him inside. "We wouldn't want your crazy stalker to catch you."

I nodded tiredly and soon I was left alone in this weird house. I was still tired, since I'd been working nonestop until 5 a.m. last night. Funny enough, I couldn't remember going to bed. As far as I remembered, I'd colapsed on the floor. I shrugged. It seemed Hawk was stronger than he came on as.

I didn't put further thought into it as I climbed down the stairs and started to work on my inventions again. Around 6 p.m. that noise came. It was a soft creaking. No! I would not stand for this anymore. I grabbed a bat that I had lying around and snuck up the stairs. There was no one in the house, I noted, which ment my stalker was still outside. I looked out of the window discreetly, and sure enough, there he was, sitting on the rale of the porch, gazing around intensly. His hair was dripping and his clothes were soaked, and yet there was something extremely fascinating about him. No! He was my stalker, I wouldn't let him get away with this. As quietly as possible, I opened the door, bat tightly in my hands. The redhead had his back to me so there shouldn't be a problem. That was until the board beneath my foot creaked. My stalker caught on to it emidiatly and spun his head around, eyes staring wildly at me. Who was this man?

Zeed's POV.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _

This was bad. He'd caught me. Did he actually remember me from that time before? God I hoped not. I was so screwed. What would I tell him? Sorry I've been stalking you, but I'm a vampire and you're in danger! Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me.

"Who are you?" Heinz asked slowly.

"I'm Zeed." I answered numbly.

"Why are you stalking me?" he continued, keeping his bat tightly in my hand and directed at me. It was actually kind of cute.

"I can't tell you."

"Who are you working for?"

"I can't tell you that either?"

Heinz glared at me suspiciously.

"You've been following me since France." he said. "How can you track me up like that? You're never on the plane."

I chuckled. He was just so cute.

"Clever boy." I said, jumping off the rale. "Truth is… Hold on a minute."

Quickly, I scanned the area and sniffed in the air.

"Get inside and lock the door." I said hastily. "You're in danger."

"Says my stalker." Heinz argued.

"Listen to me Heinz." I said desperately. "In about three minutes three men will come this way, all looking to drain you of all your blood."

"You speak as though I'm haunted by vampires." Heinz said, although he still took a step back towards the door.

"Just get inside." I said, ignoring the statement. "And lock any door possible. Don't let anyone in, not even me."

And luckily he did just that. As soon as I was sure he was securily inside, I turned my attention to the task at hand. I could sense my opponents getting closer. They were restless, careless, hungry. Well, they weren't getting away this time. Uncaring of the houses' fascade, I ripped a pin from the rale off and kept it firmly in my hand.

"Mother earth, mother earth, I turn to you for help. Mother earth, mother earth, help me win this battle true. Mother earth, mother earth, every scream, every yelp. Mother earth, mother earth, will be enimies of you."

This was a spell I'd learned from my master in France, and in fact, I'd become quite good at it, as proven when the pin was transformed into solid silver. And just then, the attack started. The first I noticed was creeping towards a window. Quickly I leaped forward and managed to punch his face.

"Sorry, this Pure Blood is off limit." I growled.

The other guy growled at me.

"Come on. You can join in too." he said.

"Fuck no!" I said, kicking him in the guts. "The laws clearly states. DON'T! DRINK! FROM! A! PURE! BLOOD! Especially not this one."

In the corner of my eyes, I noticed an other vampire closing on the door. With a quick blow, I striked the stake through the vampires' heart. With much ease, I jumped up on the porch.

"Looking for something?" I asked, practically challenging the other to attack me first.

And he did. Wow, he was really restless. I easily dodged the blow and killed him within seconds. Just then, Heinz' voice reached my ears.

"L-let go of me!"

"It'll only hurt a little." a low voice coed.

Quickly scanning the area and deaming it safe I broke the nearest window and slipped inside. Sure enough, some creep had Heinz trapped in a corner, his fangs inching closer to his neck.

"Get off him." I growled. "Or would you rather join your friends out in the yard."

The vampire chuckled, hands still clapsing on Heinz' wrists, drawing a few droplets of blood.

"You only just met amatours." he mocked. "There are far more dangerous enimies heading here. You won't last a minute against them. Why don't you just give up and give us what we want."

"Never." I growled, my nose twitching involentarily from just the few drops of blood. "Now let him go, before this turns ugly."

"Hardly." the bastard said. "How can I leave such a pretty thing alone."

"Maybe a stake in the heart will help you." I hissed, clenching the stake in my hand.

The bastard just snorted while one hand travelled down Heinz' body.

"D-don't." Heinz gasped.

"Let. Him. Go." I hissed, and lunged forward.

The bastard laughed and with the hand that roamed Heinz' body and caught my wrist, twisting it painfully.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll rip your heart out and make you eat it." I hissed, both from anger and pain.

"Watch me, as I drain your little pure blood."

Heinz eyes were wide in fear and he struggled desperately against his hold. In a last desperate attempt, he lifted his leg to kick the other in the balls. The vampire growled and grabbed his thigh, pushing it back forcefully. He realized all too soon that by doing so, he'd let go of my wrist. Using my, not so broken, hand, I grabbed my stake and lunged it into his back, hitting him straight in the heart. Heinz gasped just a little but breathed out in relief upon being reliefed.

"Stay here." I ordered, hauling the dead vampire up.

With some struggled I dragged his body outside and lay it in a pile with the two others. Despite my warning, Heinz followed me.

"Mother earth, mother earth. I call to you for help. Mother earth, mother earth, hide the tracks of battles true. Mother earth, mother earth, every scream and every yelp. Mother earth, mother earth, were the enemies of you."

And like that, the bodies faded until they no longer existed, as did the blood, and the window repaired itself.

"Keep the door locked, don't let anyone in unless you know him." I said. "I'll be leaving now, but I'll stake the area before I leave."

"No."

Heinz grabbed my wrist and held me back.

"You owe me an explanation." he said glaring coldly at me. "You just killed three men, then made it look like it never happened. What's up with that? That guy in there was going to bite me, how is that even possible? And what the hell is a pure blood? Why have you been stalking me? And why did you just save me? I'm not letting this go!"

I stared back at Heinz.

"You're right. I can't keep lying to you." I sighed, and dragged Heinz back inside. "I'll tell you the truth. But you're not going to believe it."

A couple of minutes later, we were sitting , facing eachother on a hidious couch, while I carefully wrapped his wrist in a bandages.

"Let's see… where should I start?" I asked myself. "I'm a vampire."

To stress my point I allowed my fangs to extract.

"And so were the people attacking you tonight." I admitted, letting go of his wrist.

"I got that when he was trying to bite me." Heinz reminded. "But why are they all after me?"

"It's your blood." I explained. "You're what we call a pure blood. It basically means, your soul is pure so it makes your blood more desireble. It also give you an amount of magical powers. All pure bloods have different abilities, but they all have it. This little bit of magic makes whoever drinks the blood of a pure blood stronger. So obviously vampires desire it. That's why the supreeme court forbids us from drinking it, as pure blood's are rare and must be protected. The people who attacked you are villains, and all three of them has drunk from a pure blood before, so in the end, I only gave them the punishment they diserved."

"B-but why are you here?" Heinz asked, scooching away just a little. "Are you going to prey on me now?"

I chuckled.

"Trust me, you're unbelievingly intoxicating to me." I admitted. "But I'd never risk hurting you. The reason I've been following you is to protect you. My master tracked you up and found that you were being tracked by others, so he put me to watch over you in secret."

"In all due respect, you're not very good at staying unseen."

I laughed a little and a small blush painted my cheeks.

"I suppose you make me a little unfocused."

"Huh? How do you mean?"

Before I could even stop myself I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"It's so very hard to resist you." I muttered, pulling back from his lips. "Your blood just barely register to me, what distracts my is your mare presence. Your sent. Your eyes. Your lips. The way you laugh. And I get strangely angry of the fact that you live with that guy, Hawk."

Heinz placed two hands on my chest and pushed me back, staring back at his slightly trembling hands.

"H-have you ever bitten a human?"

"Yes." I admitted. "I'm a vampire after all. Very few vampires settle with animal blood. That's why we can't be in the sun. Human blood in our system makes us alergic or something."

"H-have you ever… killed a human."

"Once, the first time I drank blood." I admitted sadly. "I was too untrained to control myself."

"Can I trust you?"

"It doesn't matter if you love me or not, I can survive with watching you from afar, but I won't be leaving your side. I will protect you until the day I die.

"How can you promise you won't bite me and accidentely kill me?"

"It's the power of love, mon amour." I whispered. "And I won't bite you, not ever, ever."

I closed our distance again, and Heinz didn't protest.

"I'll stay by your side forever." I whispered as I carefully pushed him down in the couch. "And that's a promise."


	10. The day you knew

"Hey, what's up?"

"The heat. The summer in Florida is almost more than I can take."

I chuckled as I could clearly see the sweat drops on Godric's head, even though it was already eveing. This, video chatting with Godric at least once again, is what are friendship had reduced to since Serino and Godric broke up. As a friend in between, it was painful to watch your two best friends break up. Serino was basically just a mess, and it took effort to just get him out of the apartment. Meanwhile, Godric seemed unaffected. It was concerning to say the least. About two days after Serino's appearance at my door, we'd both gone back to the apartment together to talk thing through with Godric, only to find a note, saying that Godric had unexpectedly moved back to Florida to live with his dads.

"If it's that bad, then just come back to North Dakota." I suggested.

It was a lame try, but by now, I was basically willing to do anything to get those two back together.

"If you just called to nag, I should just hang up right away." Godric sighed.

"Godric, don't be stubborn!" I heard a far off voice call. "Talk to your friends, or before you know it, they're gone."

"Yeah, before you know it, they're gone." A child's voice repeated.

Suddenly the very same child appeared on the screen next to Godric. He looked fairly weak, with black hair and freckles.

"Who have we here?" I asked with an amused smile.

"This is my new annoying little brother." Godric said, looking just like he used to do with Serino. "Marcellus. Salazar and Marcus decided to adopt again. He's been here for five days, but he sure doesn't take long time to adapt to being the center of attention."

"Hi." Marcellus said with a big smile that missed a few teeth. "Did you know that Godric sometimes calls out… hmpf."

Godric covered his new brother's mouth with a firm palm.

"Dad!" he called out. "Marcellus is disturbing me."

"Marcellus, come play outside instead." A much darker voice than the one before called. "I'll teach you how to tackle someone."

"Oh no you don't!"

Regardless of what he would do once out side, Marcellus left sight and it was back to just talking to my friend.

"Are you at least coming back to the beginning of the school year?" I asked, although I pretty much knew the answer already.

"I don't know, okay." Godric sighed. "I still have a lot on my mind. So just… stop pressuring me."

"Alex, Septimus is here!" Janice called from down stairs.

"I'm in my room!"

Godric snickered on the other side.

"Look who's gone lovey-dovey." he said, and just then the door opened. "Hi Septimus."

Septimus looked around a little confused until he spotted the computer.

"Hi Godric." he said, waving happily, and hugged me from behind. "Enjoying the sun?"

"Not particularly." Godric admitted with a sigh.

"Why do you think I left?" Septimus said with a small smile.

"Destiny." I suggested playfully.

"Hardly." Septimus chuckled.

Godric had a glimpse of realisation suddenly and his face turned grim.

"Oh, Septimus. I met Gabrielle today."

Septimus, who still had his arms around my neck, stiffened at the mare mention of her name. I squezed his hand gently.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Nothing much, she just looked at me as though I was possesed by the devil, and told me to give you my regards, Septimus."

Septimus snorted.

"You should have kicked her in the face." he muttered.

"I wanted to, trust me." Godric said with a small smile. "Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you some other time."

And without further ado, Godric logged off. I turned with a small sigh to Septimus.

"Well, that went well." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe you should just let him be for awhile, and let those to work thing out on their own." Septimus suggested. "No one likes it when outsiders meddle in their affairs."

"Yeah, I guess." I said to myself, swirling around in my chair, before a thought accured to me and I smiled. "Hey, you haven't greeted me properly today."

Septimus leaned his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"I hugged you, didn't I? Doesn't that count?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"For the man who devotes all his time to you, you offer nothing but a side from behind?" I asked with a pout.

Septimus blushed and looked away.

"You don't have to be so melodramatic." he mumbled.

I chuckled and pulled him closer to me by his waist.

"Well?" I asked hopefully and looked up at him with a smile that had more than once gotten me what I wanted from various people.

"Well what?" Septimus asked obliviously and looked down at me with a curioius look.

"Are you going to greet me properly or do I have force your love out of you?"

Septimus frowned in suspicion as I looked up at him with a devious smile.

"Alex, what are you up to?" he asked, looking warily at me.

"Nothing I'm not allowed to do as your wonderful boyfriend." I said with a shrug before I pulled him even closer. "My greeting?"

"Is it really that important?" Septimus asked, looking me straight in the eyes so that his raven hair fell like a curtain around us.

"Yes…" I said with a smile.

Septimus leaned closer.

"Well if it's that important to you…" he said slowly and our noses touched.

To my surprise he just kissed my nose lightly.

"Hi." he added before he miraciously slithered out of my grip and sat down on my bed. "I was thinking we should start planning for Serino's birthday."

I looked dumbly at Septimus as he sat, legs crossed, on my bed, looking through updates on his phone and acting as though nothing had happened just a moment ago.

"No." I stated bluntly and got out of my seat. "That's not how you greet your boyfriend. That's how you greet your grandfather."

"Well, you are getting a few grey hairs." Septimus said without even looking up.

"What really?" I asked despite myself.

Septimus giggled and I looked back to him.

"That's not funny." I said with a small pout. "And futhermore, I'll _force _that love out of you."

I took a few steps forward and suddenly Septimus seemed to get very contious.

"Alexander?" he asked.

"Yes?"

Gently I pushed Septimus back onto the bed and strattled him, carefully placing his phone on the table next to my bed.

"Prepare yourself." I said with a sly smirk.

"Prepare myself?" Septimus asked, blushing deeply.

"For attack." I snickered, and before Septimus had the time to defend himself, I attack, tickling his waist, where I knew he was the most sensitive.

Septimus squirmed under me and giggled hysterically.

"S-stop!" he gasped, trying in vain to get me off him.

At this point I wasn't particularly thinking of getting a "propper greeting". What I really wanted was to listen to Septimus' laughter. Despite all the time that had passed, and his clear improvements, Septimus' laughter was still a rarity so I took my every chance to listen to it, even if I had to use an excuse like this. After a few more moments, Septimus managed to grab my face. He was gasping for air and tears from laughing trickled in the cornor of his eyes.

"I am this close to kicking you in the gut." he said, still gasping. "However…"

Septimus closed his eyes and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Hi honey, I'm home." I said although he was blushing so madly that he couldn't even look me in the eyes.

Even I had to blush at that but I quickly hid it by kissing him. Suddenly there was a harsh rattle on the door.

"ALEXANDER, OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!"

I stopped what I was doing abruptly and frowned.

"That voice…" I said to myself.

"WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS A CRIME AGAINST EVERYTHING WE STAND FOR!"

"Just a second, I just need to…"

Before I could get off the bed, the door was kicked open, revealing the owner of the angry voice. A girl, by the looks of it being 15, stared at me with intensity.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" she yelled and litterarily yanked me off the bed. "Preying on an innocent teenager."

She said the last part whispering.

"I thought you were better than that."

Before I could reply, Zeed rushed inside.

"Alex, I'm sorry, it just slipped." he said with an apogetic smile. "I was with Heinz, and then, she was there, and then… and they just started to ask questions so I accidentily mentioned him."

"You were right to tell me." the young girl that was still holding onto me hissed at Zeed. "And you should have told me sooner. Really, Alexander, I didn't think you would reduce yourself to something like this."

"Maybe if you'd give me a chance to explain…" I hissed back at her.

"What is there to explain when I find you in bed with… one of them."

The last part was whispered into my ear so that no one could hear but me.

"That's…"

"Don't try to fool me."

The two of us glared at each other. As always this girl was getting on my nerves, not only because she had interrupted my alone-time with my all precioius boyfriend. The tense silence was broken when Septimus spoke up.

"Alexander? What's going on?" he asked looking straight at me. "Did I do something wrong?"

It was as though my heart could break at the hurt look in his eyes and right now he was using his ice-blue sight (the one when he can basically read minds) to desperatly try to figure out what was going on.

"No, of course not." I said. "Septimus, this is my baby sister, Maria. Maria, this is my boyfriend, Septimus. I swear by the grave of our mother, that I haven't done anything, and if you don't believe me, you can se for yourself."

Maria sneered but she actually let me go and strode over to Septimus. Carefully, she lifted his head and inspected his neck.

"Your neck is as pure as newly fallen snow." she said before she turned to me again with a glare. "Make sure you keep it that way."

"Stop acting like you're the grown up here." I muttered.

"Something tells me, you two have a lot of things to catch up with." Septimus said, smiling sweetly at Maria. "I'll just be back some other day. It was very nice to meet you, Maria."

"Wait." I called grabbing his hand before he got the chance to leave. "If you're leaving you have to pay."

Septimus looked up at me and I smiled teasingly at him, making him blush.

"R-right here?" he asked.

I nodded in confirmation.

"In front of your sister? And Zeed?"

I nodded again, watching Septimus' blush grown deeper. With a sligh puff Septimus leaned upwards and placed a small peck on my lips.

"I'll call you later." he muttered, before he rushed out.

After all this time together, he was still so embarrassed by any kind of attention. I smiled to myself slightly as I watched him go.

"Get a grip!" Maria complained, hitting me over the back of my head. "All this love-crap is disgusting."

"What about you and Hawk?" Zeed questioned, making a weirded out face.

"What Hawk and I have is a spiritual bond." Maria said coldly, sitting down at my bed, legs cross, and still looking rather distasted.

"You sucked his blood, didn't you?" I asked.

Admittidly, I hadn't seen my sister for quite some time, since she was working by the government, but I was none the less, her brother, and at times like these, I could read her like an open book. Maria scoffed.

"That's none of your business." she said quickly. "Because Hawk, is not a pure blood."

I glared at Maria.

"As I've already told you, I haven't bitten him, and I have no intention to do so either." I reminded, and somehow it was beginning to seem like a standard procedure.

I'd said the excact same thing to both Zeed, aunt Janice, uncle Dimitri, uncle Vladimir, uncle in law Alex, my cousin Janice, and for whatever stupid reason, even Mike (who was in Belgium with Janice over the summerbreak).

"Be careful, okay?" Maria said with a sigh. "If the higher-ups finds out about this they might take action, in order to protect the pure blood."

"I know." I sighed. "But it's a risk I'm willing to take, if I can be with him. If it gets too dangerous, I'll deal with it then, but I don't want to give up on him before there's no other way."

I stayed silent for a while before I continued.

"Either way, the government doesn't have any contact with me anyway. How would they know?"

I send Maria a warning glare, as if daring her to do it herself.

"I won't tell on you." she promised. "I didn't come here to spy on you. I came here on a mission."

Zeed's interest obviously perked at this.

"They only ever send you for top secret missions." he said, looking curiously at Maria who still looked as cool as composed as ever. "What business could you have here?"

"I don't know if you've noticed." Maria answered. "But there has been a great increase of outlaw vampires in this town."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Zeed said. "I took a couple of them down outside Heinz' house."

"So you're here on mission to kill outlaws?" I asked.

Maria was strong, by far stronger than anyone else I knew, but at this point my brotherly instinct took over, and it told me that I didn't aprove of the idea of my sister fighting maniacs by herself.

"Not quite." Maria said absentmindidly. "There's a reason that all of them are drawn here."

"I just figured that it was the presence of two pure bloods." I said with a shrug.

"Oh no. Did either of you two notice that despite their strong scent, neither of Heinz or Septimus have any greater impact on you?"

I frowned, wondering where on earth my sister was going with this.

"What are you saying? I almost bit him the first time we met." I said, just barely regestrating the fact that I just admitted that.

"Because you'd never come across a pure blood before." Maria concluded. "And probably because you fell in love at first sight."

"Where are you leading with all of this?" Zeed complained, pulling a hand through his red hair.

"Both of their smells are being overpowered by another smell." Maria explained. "The smell of someone Surpreme."

Zeed and I looked warily at Maria.

"There is someone in this town, who's blood is so pure that it could make the one who drinks it invincible. A scent, so strong, that it will instantly throw a vampire off guard. As far as I understand it, the intensity of her smell will create a blast that throws just about every vampire within reach away."

"And you're here to protect her." I concluded.

"Who is she?" Zeed asked, looking curiously at Maria.

"Her name is Cindy Overstrand."

I froze.

"Cindy Overstrand?" I asked slowly.

Surely I'd misheard. But Maria nodded.

"She's the cousin of your little boy-toy."

"That can't be." I said, deciding to ignore her disturbing nickname to Septimus. "I've met her almost every day lately. I'm just barely affected."

Maria looked quizingly at me.

"Never the less, such is the truth."

"Then how can I not be affected?" I asked, sighing heavily upon feeling a headache growing.

Maria sighed too.

"I don't know." she admitted. "I refuse to believe that it's something as cheesy as you not being affected by anyone else because you love the boy-toy so much. Nor to I believe that it's got anything with your selfcontrol to do. Zeed, you're by far the most educated amongst us. Do you have any idea?"

Zeed shook his head.

"All vampires have the same instincts, weather they like it or not. Some chose to ignore it, but if the scent of a Supreme is as strong as you claim, it shouldn't make a difference. The scent would be the one thing that could bring out a vampire's true form. Regardless of who."

All three of us sighed.

"Maybe it's about time we discuss this with someone more experienced then." Zeed finally decided. "Let's ask your uncles."

Maria and I exchanged glances with each other but at long last we both nodded and retrieted down-stairs to talk to my uncles and aunt Janice.

Septimus POV:

"BAMBINO!"

I wondered faintly, why everytime I met with Phil, he would attack me with the biggest hug possible, and the Italian would start rambling Italian. It sometimes felt like he was more overbaring that my own dad.

"H-hi, Phil." I said, finally managing to push him off. "I thought you were in Italy."

Phil laughed obnoxiously without actually answering the question.

"You remember my good friend, Brown, si?" Phil asked, gesturing to the manager of the consert-hall, whom I hadn't seen since the time of the Ottoman Empire, consert. Behind him, I spotted the guy named Black, looming, looking highly uncomfortable.

"Yes, I remember. It's nice to meet you again."

Brown flashed me a charming smile (I could see why he was such good friends with Phil).

"We were just going out for dinner while we're discussing the upcoming consert." Phil explained. "Would you like to join us?"

I thought it over for a moment, but then I nodded, since I really didn't have much else to do, except going over to Serino's apartment later to check up on him.

In the end, Phil started talking with Brown about something creepy, while Black and I stayed behind.

"Septimus? Right?" Black asked, hands tucked into his black jeans.

I nodded.

"I don't think we've met when I'm not working." Black continued. "But you seem to be getting along well with most people."

"E-eh, that's not true." I objected. "I just try to be polite."

Black chuckled.

"And that's why men are so attrackted to you." he said. "You're cute and innocent, so you're easy to take advantage of, and they can show you off without having to feel ashamed."

I looked at Black in confusion.

"I don't think everyone are like that." I said. "Everyone have different styles they like. And furthermore, I'm really not that cute and innocent."

Black raised an eyebrow. I could faintly hear him muttering something about "dandere" but I really had no idea what he ment by that so I didn't ask. I looked at him now, for the first time properly, and things became more clair. The look in his eyes (which were strained on Browns back) was one of jellousy and hurt.

"You're dating Brown, right?" I asked.

Black's face flushed to a deep shade of red.

"N-n-n-no… w-w-what m-makes you t-t-think t-that?" he stuttered out.

Eventually he calmed down a little and stared down at the ground.

"I think so." he muttered. "Although sometimes I don't know for sure."

"How do you mean?"

Black kicked the ground a little.

"At first we both hated each other. We were like rivals, and he would always get all cocky when he won." he explained, still glaring slightly at Brown's back. "Either way, we ended up like this anyway. Although I can never be sure if we're in an actual relationship or if I'm just… a toy."

"What makes you think that?" I asked, looking with slightly sad eyes at Black.

Black released another deep sigh.

"He's so polite and gentleman-like when it's anyone but me, but then he turns into a selfcentered beast, who only ever cares about himself." he muttered, his eyes now on the ground. "It's like I'm the only one who's _not _good enough for his attention."

I thought it over and looked at Brown too.

"Maybe..." I said absentmindidly, but I didn't have the time to finnish my sentence, because just then we reached the small Italian resturaunt called Mi Amour (oh I wonder why Phil chose this one).

"Don't trip over the doorframe." Brown said, opening the door to me.

"Thank you." I said politely stepping inside, followed by Black and Phil, and lastly Brown.

It was a nice resturaunt, and also the place where Alexander and I had gone on our first real date (disaster, since Phil butted in out of nowhere). I really trully liked it, and so I didn't mind being there now either. That is, not until we were all seated. I was now sitting by a cramped table, with Brown across from me and Black next to me and Phil rambling on about some guy he'd met in Italy who aparently was a girl (don't ask me, I don't get it either). Phil was the only one to talk. Black was looking intensly at the table with a constant frown on his face and meanwhile Brown was talking to a waitress, complementing the nice interior.

"Well, what can I get you sirs?" the waitress asked with a kind smile.

"I'll have a number four." Phil said with a charming smile. "With a glass of wine."

"Phil, you shouldn't be drinking alcohol this early on the day." I sighed. "I'll have number five please, with just water."

"Very well." the girl said, sending me a suspicious look. "And you, sir?"

The waitress returned her attention to Brown.

"I'll have a number eight with some Cecilian wine." Brown said calmly. "And he will have a number seven with a soda."

Browned gestured towards Black who's frown deepened.

"Surely, a man should be able to order for himself, don't you think?" the waitress asked.

"Whatever." Black only answered coldly.

"Thank you for your service." Brown said with a polite smile before the waitress left.

Just before they left, I thought for sure I heard her mutter "Poor guys having to put up with the emo squad". It seemed like I wasn't the only one to hear it, because Black suddenly stood up and left the resturaunt.

"I have a headache." he said quietly just before he left.

Phil stood up as well.

"I'll go talk to the poor bella." he said. "And someone should really teach that waitress some manners."

"We're on it."

Out of nowhere, Rasmus and Tim appeared already heading straight towards the waitress.

"H-how…?" I stuttered, but I didn't get the chance to finish my question, because Phil was already out of the door.

And now I was alone with Brown.

"I'm sorry if my being here has caused any inconvinience." I said.

"My, it's been a while since I came across with someone so… obidient and quiet."

"_You're cute and innocent, so you're easy to take advantage of, and they can show you off without having to feel ashamed."_

Black's words echoed in my head and I looked at Brown who was busy pretending to read the menu.

"How long have you known Black?" I asked, trying to strike as a normal conversation.

"Since childhood." Brown replied, looking rather surprised at the question. "We were always together, although back then we were more like frienamies."

"I wonder…" I said looking at the door where Black and Phil had left. "Does Black have someone in his life?"

Brown raised a questioing eyebrow at me.

"Black has many people in his life. He comes from a big family afterall."

I chuckled lightly and decided it was about time to see what was going on inside that head. I normally wouldn't use my ability to other means than to see if people were up to hurt me, but since I'd started dating Alexander, my paranoia had lessened and I'd begun to use it otherhow too. Like now. I looked down at the table as my vision turned, and everything around me got a blue shade before I looked up again, my gaze fixed on Brown's aura.

"I mean more of… does Black have a lover?"

I knew the answer already, and it was immoral of me to provoke others, but I somehow couldn't stop myself. For whatever reason, I really felt like meddling in other people's affairs. Maybe it was because others were middling with my relationship with Alexander. Brown was annoyed.

"What's with the sudden question?" he asked.

"I was thinking, if he doesn't, then maybe I could set him up with someone." I said feighning innocence. "I have an old friend who I used to date, who likes that type."

Brown's eyebrow twitched almost innotacibly, but tom e, who could clairly see his aura, it was obvious that he was highly annoyed. Ah yes, he really didn't aprove of Black being with anyone else.

"If you love someone, you should tell them that, right?"

Brown's expression changed to match with his personality of surprised.

"Are you having trouble with your boyfriend?" he asked. "The one who was so protective of you."

"Yeah something like that." I sighed with a small smile. "I just feel like there's way too much I don't know yet. But it's fine."

"If he loves you, I'm sure you can feel it." he said.

_Anxiousy_. _He's trying to convince himself. _

"I'm sure you're right." I said with a small smile.

Luckily, the conversation ended at that, because Phil and Black returned, just as the waitress did as well (accompanied by Tim and Rasmus), looking rather pale.

"We should all just leave." Phil said. "I'll treat you all to a home-made dinner."

I nodded in agreement, and both Brown and I stood up.

"You should think twice before you speak next time." Phil said coldly.

And with that, we left, the resturaunt. Once again, we ended with Phil and Brown at the front, and Black and I at the back.

"Hey, you're like the first person who really gets me." Black said, hands back in his pockets. "I mean, Phil is okay to talk to, and all, but with you, it's like you take it all in fullheartidly."

"I learned from the master." I said, referring to my old therapyst, Salazar, who'd always listen to my every complaint and odd ways of thinking.

Thinking of him, made me think about Godric again (who apparently was Salazar's adopted son), and that made me remember Serino.

"Phil, is it okay for me to call Serino and invite him too?" I asked. "I'm worried because I don't think he's left the apartment at all for a week."

"Si, of course, bambino." Phil said with a charming smile.

"Great, I'll call him right away then." I said with a smile, reaching to my pocket to grab my phone.

But then I froze. The phone wasn't there. I squeaked in shock (a bad habbit of mine) and all three of my companions turned to me with a worried look.

"I left my phone at Alexander's house." I explained. "I'm sorry Phil, I have to go get it."

"Alright, you hurry." Phil said. "Should I escort you?"

"I'm fine, it's not far." I promised.

And therefor, we said our goodbyes and I headed back towards Alexander's house.

ALEXANDER'S POV:

"Supreme?" Dimitri said thoughtfully. "It's been a long while since I heard that word."

"So there are still some left." Vladimir added.

Maria nodded.

"Do you have any idea?" I asked, looking between my uncles and then to my aunt.

"I've only heard faintly of a Supreme Blood." Janice admitted. "I think you should contact an expert on the subject. Such as your father. He's going…"

"Aunt Janice, please don't ever mention my dad again." feeling pretty pissed off just from hearing about my son of a bitch dad. "Dimitri, Vladimir?"

The brother's exchanged looks with eachother.

"I've only ever met one Supreme." Dimitri said hesitantly. "And that was our last brother. Although, I haven't seen him since we were both human. Before Vladimir here bit me."

"That doesn't help at all." I sighed.

"Maybe. If you've recieved the strenght of a Pure Blood, you can risist the power of the Supreme."

"I didn't bite him!" I hissed, extanding my teeth on instinct.

"No but you want to." Zeed said. "Maybe you're just so obsessed with the scent of his blood that it simply doesn't affect you."

"That's not possible." Maria argued. "Didn't I already tell you that it doesn't work like that?"

"Maybe Alexander slept with him and that's why he's not affected."

"Don't be ridiculous." Vladimir said with a chuckle. "Alexander can't get in bed with anyone."

"Look!" I said with a hiss. "I admit that I want to sleep with him, and yes admit that I want to drink his blood but that…"

"Alexander, you should be quiet now." aunt Janice said suddenly, her eyes flashing with worry.

"Auntie, we still have a bunch of things to resolve and…"

I stopped abruptly when I heard the creaking of a floorboard. I turned around to the door to see Septimus staring at me, eyes wide and ice-blue.

"V-vampire." he whispered. "So that's why?"

"Sep…" I tried.

Before I could finnish the sentence, Septimus turned around and ran.

"We'll return to this discussion later." I said quickly before I got up on my feet and ran after, out in the night.

I looked to the right, and then to the left and spotted his small frame ahead, still running at quickly as he could.

"Septimus!" I yelled.

He didn't stop (obviously) and instead hurried his steps.

"Shit." I muttered.

I ran after and I quickly cut up with him, grabbing his wrist hold him back.

"Let me go." Septimus squeaked. "Please don't kill me."

I pulled him close into a hug, trying to hold his shaking form still.

"I won't hurt you." I promised. "I'm sorry didn't tell you before, I just didn't know how to."

Septimus didn't answer. He just kept shaking.

"Sep, look at me." I said, tilting his head upwards.

He was crying helplessly.

"I-I was wondering w-why you c-c-chose me…" he stuttered. "It all makes sence now."

"Don't say that." I said that, fastening my grip.

Septimus flinched.

"I never had any intention of using you." I promised again desperately.

"How can I believe you?" Septimus whimpered. "You said it yourself. You admitted that you wanted to sleep with me, and you admitted that you wanted drink my blood."

I sighed and cursed when I noticed people looking at us from inside the houses.

"I'm sorry Sep." I whispered before I lifted him in my arms (princess-style). "We'll have to move this conversation elsewhere."

And then I ran, faster than ever before. Within seconds I reached my destination, a big abandoned mansion, far up in the mountains. Without stopping I ran up the stairs until we ended up at a very familiar room where I'd spend most of my childhood. I placed Septimus on my old bed and paced the room for a moment, trying to gather what I was going to say. I didn't get a chance to speek up because just then, Septimus' phone vibrated. When Septimus took it up, I quickly grabbed it, reading Phil's name on it.

"This is Alexander," I answered the phone. "Septimus is busy. Don't call again tonight."

I hung up on the phone and placed it on my old desk. When I took a step forward, Septimus crawled backwards.

"Listen, I admit I really want to sleep with you." I said. "But I don't see why that is so goddamn wrong! It's only natural for me to want to that with you because I love you."

Septimus froze, staring at me with teary, ice-blue eyes, desperatly trying to understand me even though he knew that he couldn't read me.

"Look, I admit that I may have been atracted to your blood the first time we met, but all that changed when I got to know you!"

Septimus still didn't speak.

"Won't you please just trust me?" I begged.

I moved closer and sat down on the bed next to him, careful not to scare him.

"I'll tell you everything you ask me." I promised. "Starting with this. I love you. I love you. I love you, and I will tell you so over and over again until you believe me."

"Have you ever killed a human?" Septimus whispered.

"No." I answered truthfully. "If I drink of a human, I loose the ability to be in the sun. Human blood is like a poison, I suppose. I would never harm you, and I want to be with you forever, however…"

I stood up again.  
"If you ask me to go, I will do so and watch over you quietly." I said sadly. "It'll hurt to see you move on, but I'll let it be and accept my loss."

Septimus grabbed my wrist as I was about to leave.

"I l-love you." he stuttered. "I was terrified, and I still am, but I want to trust you, and more importantly, I really don't want to be without you."

I stared at him, feeling a sudden urge build up within me. I turned around and gently pushed him down on the dusty old bed. I stared at him, my eyes meeting his without hesitation.

"A-alexander?" Septimus asked.

"Prepare yourself."

Septimus' POV:

I woke up with my body aching, yet with a blissful feeling in my chest. Alexander was resting at my side, breathing in and out peacefully. I blushed madly when the realization hit me.

_Alex and I actually had sex yesterday night._

My hand went to my neck that was now graced by two bite marks. I gasped, when I remembered how he'd told me that drinking blood would make him alergic to sunlight.

_I have to make sure every window is closed. _

I turned around in the bed to sit up when I met with a pair of unfamiliar red eyes on a stern male face.

"Alexander." I whispered, puffing my boyfriend's side.

Alexander murmered my name tiredly and opened his eyes, the moment he did, he froze.

"Dad?" he whispered.

"I'm here to arrest you, son." the stranger man said. "For drinking the blood of a human. Your penalty is death."

**A/N: Longest Chapter so far. Sorry, no smut. I just can't bring myself to write it at the moment. If I did, it would just turn out really badly. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the support, and if you're reading this, please comment :D**


End file.
